Secrets
by HarryTwilightMaxRidefan
Summary: Secrets. Everybody has them. Some are big. Some are small, and some are just embarrassing. Renesmee Carlie Cullen has multiple-as a 7 year old in an 18 year old's body, she is a senior in high school-and pregnant. How will this year go?
1. Chapter 1

I've updated Secrets, and posted it recently under the title "Transcendence", if you are interested in reading the new and improved version of one of my oldest Twilight fanfics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclosure**

Telling Jacob about the baby wasn't the hard part. That would be telling my parents, Dad especially. I was scared out of my mind about telling them, and even the thought of telling them made me shiver in my anxiousness.

"Are you okay, Ness?" Jacob asked. We were driving back home. I was against the passenger seat, my eyes closed, and hands around my stomach.

"I don't know if its because I'm extremely nervous, or if it's just the 'being sick to my stomach' deal of being pregnant." I said, staying perfectly still. I felt like if I were to move, all the contents of my stomach would end up on the floor of my Jaguar. And I didn't so much feel like puking all over a car at the moment.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned.

"No, I'll be fine. The only thing I need you to do is not think about the you-know-what. I want to tell him verbally."

The idea of him finding our through my thoughts scared me more than physically _telling_ him that I was pregnant.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to pull over?" Jake asked, sounding even more concerned. "You're starting to look a little green."

"Yeah. Pull over. Now." I said, trying to hold on to my stomach. He quickly pulled to a stop, and I raced out of the car, and landed on my hands and knees, and everything currently in my stomach vacated—leaving me with dry heaves.

Hot hands found my back, and pulled my hair away, as I finished my latest installment of vomiting. Afterwards, Jacob sat down on the soft dirt and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" Jake asked, massaging my shoulders.

"Yeah…I think I'm good now." I said, gaining my composure. "Let's get this over with."

"Okay." He agreed,

Jacob lifted me off of him, and got himself off the ground. After wiping the dirt from his pants, we headed back to my house.

Jacob and I went into the house together, our hands intertwined. Jacob's thumb was rubbing circles around my hand, his way of telling me that it would be okay.

"Is there something you would like to tell us, Renesmee?" Dad asked, as we walked into the living room.

Mom and Dad were the only ones in the room. The couch, and two chairs, were facing each other, with the coffee table in between. Mom and Dad were standing in front of the table, Dad's arms crossed.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Renesmee, Jacob?" He said. "Is there anything the two of you would like to tell us?"

My grip tightened on Jacob's hand. My heart rate—already like a hummingbird's—quickened.

"It's okay," Jacob said. "We can do this together."

I take a deep breath. "Yeah. There's something I need to tell you…_we_need to tell you."

"Take a seat," Dad nodded towards the chairs. I took another breath, and Jacob and I sat in the chairs, Mom and Dad across from us on the couch.

"So," Dad said. "What's this 'big surprise' you and Jacob have in store for your mother and I, that apparently, the whole family knows?" Dad asked.

Jacob places his hand on my shaking knee. I place my hand over his. He smiled at me, which calmed my nerves somewhat.

"Well," I said, taking in a breath, and slowly letting it out. I look up at my parents, and give them a small, weak smile.

"I'm pregnant,"

They look at me in shock.

I laugh nervously. "Surprise…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fair is Irrelevant **

"You're pregnant?" Dad asked slowly. His eyes were closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stay calm.

"Yes…" I bit the bottom of my lip.

"How long have you known about this?" Mom asked, concern the only evident emotion she was showing...dad on the other hand, not so much.

"A week." I said. "I'll be four weeks on Monday."

"Jacob," Dad growled. "Emmett, Jasper, and I would like a word with you...in private."

Jacob got up and gave me a glance before him and Daddy met Emmett and Jasper. I watch them go upstairs and I can't help get a bad feeling in my gut.

"Renesmee," Mom murmurs. "Come here." She patted the empty cushion next to her.

I got up from my chair, my knees shaking. I sat down next to her, wringing my hands nervously.

"You're really pregnant?" She asked, her gold eyes wide and curious..

"Yeah," I said quietly. "I am." I bit my lip and looked up at her momentarily.

Mom let out a breath, and wrapped her arms around my shoulder, she sighs and I fall against her. All worry evaporating.

"I just don't understand _why_you would do this, Renesmee." Mom said, sounding disappointed.

"It's not like we exactly _planned_this, Mom." I said sarcastically, wincing when it came out more bitter sounding then anything.

"I just don't want to see you go through what _I_did with you. We don't know what will happen if this happened. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, looking up at her.

"I _mean_…that I don't want you to have to go through that pain…we didn't think that you and Jacob could even _have_ kids…and now we don't know what this pregnancy's going to be like…" She closed her eyes, looking afraid. "I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you."

"I'll be fine," I said, trying to fight tears.

"Your father and I are also _very_disappointed in you and Jacob both," Mom said. "You broke our number one rule,"

"I'm sorry," I whisper, tears streaming down my face.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I was afraid," I admit. "I didn't want to admit to actually _being_pregnant. I thought that if I kept it a secret long enough, everything would be okay…but denial isn't just a river, anymore. It's a_freaking ocean._" I sigh, "I don't know what I'm going to do. If anything, the only thing I _do_ know is that I'm keeping this baby, no matter what. I just don't know what is going to happen…or how."

"Sound familiar?" Daddy asked, coming down stairs.

"You're just like your mother," He said, wrapping his icy arm around my shoulders. Giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said quietly. "I know that I shouldn't have done that…I know that you're disappointed in me…but don't you think that I'm old enough to make my own decisions?"

Daddy sighed sadly. "I know you are. I just wish that you and Jacob would have at least waited until you were married before we got this news."

"I know…"

"You are also grounded—no cell phone, Internet, TV or video games, and no going out with your friends, or Jacob, for two weeks."

I nod. "Can I see Jake upstairs now though?"

"Your uncles should be done…but only for five minutes. Then he has to leave."

I nod again, and then get up from the couch. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I deserved this…I shouldn't have even had sex with Jacob…well, at least I told them. Right? But honestly...I didn't regret my actions much.

"Jake…?" I ask, coming into the room. I lean against the door frame and give him a tender smile.

"Hey," He smiled, and walked up to me. "You okay?" He asks as he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me towards him.

"Grounded for two weeks." I informed him with a frown

He sighs deeply, "I'm sorry, Nessie..." He gives me a kiss, hoping that will make things better.

"It's okay. I'm just happy that they know, and it's not a secret anymore…What did they do to you?" I question curiously

"Just asked me about the pregnancy…and then told me I'm not allowed to be alone with you for about three or four weeks. Told me if they catch us alone, they're cutting my...you know...off." He gulped. My eyes widened,

"Well that's...unpleasant." I chuckled,

"Yeah, well…we're lucky I'm not dead." Jacob laughed awkwardly

I furrowed my brows "What do you mean?" I questioned

"Edward and I made a contract…he skips out on Bella again, and I kill him, or I get you knocked up before we're married and he kills me."

"I swear to God, you two are…" I shook my head, thinking of a good word.

"Idiots?" Jacob supplied.

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"Jacob!" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"I have to go…" Jacob smiled apologetically. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah…" I said. "Oh, Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He turns, before heading out the door.

"Tell Billy,"

"I will," He gives me a kiss, and walks past me. "oh, and Nessie?"

I turn and look at him, crossing my arms. "Hmm?"

He gave me a white smile, "I love you." He informed me before turning and heading down the stairs.

A bright smile spread on my face, "I love you too." I whispered to him, knowing he would hear me.

xXx

Two weeks pass uneventfully. It gets to be pretty boring when all you can do is schoolwork, and read. But soon enough, the ban is lifted, and I'm able to go on the computer, watch TV, use my phone, and be around Jacob. Of course, it'd still be another two weeks before we could have a date.

At least the grounding period was over.

"How was school?" Esme asked, as I walked into the house.

"School was school…it wasn't horrible, but it wasn't brilliant, either," I said, putting my bag down and heading into the kitchen. I sat down at the granite island, and Esme placed a cup of lemon tea in front of me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip.

"You're welcome, sweetie," She smiled. "It's good for the baby, you know."

"I know," I chuckled, she knew more about this baby stuff then I did.

"How are you feeling today?" She questioned as she cleaned off the counters.

"Same as I've had for the last couple weeks…nausea, with a few headaches here and there. I'm just really tired today." I sighed and rested my head on hand.

"Drink the tea. It will help." Esme insisted, pushing it back towards me.

"I am, I am," I said with a smile, taking a long sip of the tea. "Happy?"

"Very," Esme chuckled and walked towards me, and gave me an icy kiss on my forehead.

"Come on. Alice has something she wants to show you," Esme informed me. She took me upstairs, and into a guest room right next to my room. She opened the door, and Alice and Rose were in the room, which was filled with boxes.

"What in the world…?" I asked, looking around the room.

"It's going to be the nursery," Alice beamed, standing up. "It looks pretty bad right now...but once we paint it, get everything unpacked and setup, it will look amazing!" The always present smile on her face was intensified

"Alice, you do realize that it will be a few months before the baby will be here, right?" I questioned with raised eyebrows and a small smile. I took another sip of tea as I rested against the door frame.

"We might as well get a start on the nursery," Rose said. "Ali and I want to have everything perfect for our little grand-niece or nephew!" She gave me a happy smile and went to unpack a box.

Before I could say anything, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I doubled over, dropping the cup, and grasping my stomach.

"Ow," I winced. Esme, Rose, and Alice surround me, all wearing scared expressions.

"Are you okay?" Alice nearly shrieked as she helped me stand, Rose held my face and looked into my eyes anxiously.

"What happened?" Rose asked me softly.

"The…baby," I gasp, feeling the pain again

"I smell blood," Alice said, sounding worried.

I felt something wet and warm run down the inside of my thighs.

"Alice, call Carlisle," Esme said in a rushed voice. "Rose, clean up the blood. I'm taking Renesmee to her room."

Esme tries leading me out of the room, but I collapse in pain. She picks me up instead, cradling me in her arms. She carries me into my room in a hurry, and places me on top of my bed. I squeeze my eyes shut, and tears leak from my eyes.

Esme takes my hand and smooths down my hair. "I know, sweetie, I know."

xXx

Carlisle came home a half an hour later. He shut the door, preventing anyone else from coming in.

"I want Jacob," I moaned as tears leaked down my cheeks, the pain still present from earlier.

Carlisle went back to the door, but Jacob already rushed in the room. "Are you okay?" He questioned quickly, kneeling down next to my bed and holding my hand. He looked over at Carlisle, his expression worried.

"Is she okay?" He pleaded, his tone was nearly broken.

"I need to examine her before we know," Carlisle said, taking out some medical supplies. He sounded grave, as if he already knew what was wrong.

"Renesmee, I need you to put your knees up," Carlisle sat on the edge of the bed, and put on gloves. I gave him a scared expression.

I did as he told, and grabbed onto Jacob's hand. Squeezing my eyes shut, please don't be what I think it is.

"It's going to be okay," Jacob whispered in my ear. "I love you,"

Carlisle takes in a breath. My heart starts racing, and I feel it sink into my stomach.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, his grip on my hand tightens.

"I'm afraid that you are having a miscarriage."

I close my eyes, and tears seem to have a mind of their own, as they plummet down my face. My chest heaves as a sob escapes and I latch onto Jacob.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said quietly, I heard his gloves snap off and tossed into the trashcan.

"What…I mean…how…?" Jacob trailed off, obviously to stunned to be upset.

"The embryo must have not been developing correctly," Carlisle informed quietly, "Because he wasn't developing, Renesmee's body rejected him, and so it resulted in a miscarriage." I didn't even look up when he left the room. Jacob pulled me into his arms and let me curl up into a ball as I sobbed into his chest.

"Not fair." I cried, balling part of his t-shirt in my fist.

"I know, honey. It's not." He whispered, his tone held nothing. I opened my eyes to see that he was crying silent tears of his own too, which only resulted in my crying even harder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Shiny Happy People**

I don't leave my bed in the three days that followed the miscarriage. Everything seems so surreal; I'm in a dream state. Life is in slow motion. I didn't stop crying for almost two days afterwards, but today I haven't. I don't feel anything anymore. I'm empty—literally.

"Renesmee," Esme walked into my room, and closed the door. "Nessie, sweetie, please come out of your room…" She sat at the edge of my bed, and placed a cold hand on my shoulder.

"It's not the same without you."

I continue to ignore her, and focus on the pale blue paint on the wall next to my bed.

"Renesmee…" Esme sighed. "I know that you're upset. But it's been three days. You can't just sit in bed all day and do nothing."

"You don't understand…" I said softly.

"I understand more than you think," Esme said.

"What do you mean?" I turn, and face her.

"I had a previous pregnancy, before I got pregnant with my son. I was ten weeks into it, before I had a miscarriage. I was completely devastated, and for weeks, I wouldn't do anything. I nearly starved myself to death, because I was feeling _something._"

"It's not the same…" I turn back, and face the wall.

Esme sighed. "Well, we'll be downstairs if you want to join us…"

She got up from the bed, and left.

xXx

_Jacob_

It's been three days since she had a miscarriage. Renesmee hasn't left her bed since. She hasn't done anything since.

We lost a baby. She had just told me about the baby, and now, he's gone. It still seemed so surreal that she was even pregnant…and now, it's over. Now, it seems surreal that it's over. That she's not pregnant anymore. I already loved that kid, and now, he's gone. God, I was so excited to be a dad. Have some little boy or girl running around screaming and laughing, I'd love to teach him how to fish, and hunt - and carve wood like my dad taught me. But now that future we would have had has been taken from me right under my feet, knocking Nessie and I straight to the ground.

"She's not coming out." Esme said, bringing me out of my thoughts, "I've tried everything."

Everyone's tried everything, except for Eddie and I. She still won't come out of that room.

"Give her some time," Carlisle wraps his arms around Esme and gives her a kiss. "She'll come around eventually,"

Esme sighs. "I just don't like seeing her so sad,"

"I think I know what will help," I said, standing up from the couch.

Which is why I found myself driving nearly four hours to and from Port Angles. There's this video store there that sells old horror movies from the 40s to the 80s, that Renesmee loves. They have all of her favorites—_The Birds, Psycho, The Haunting, Son of Dracula, Salem's Lot,_and _The Lost Boys._ I bought _Psycho_, and on the way back, some popcorn and chocolate.

When I got back, I popped the popcorn, and went into her room.

"What do you want?" She asked, when I came in the room.

"Nothing. The TV was taken downstairs, and I thought it would be nice to watch _Psycho_with the woman I love…"

"I don't want to watch it." She said, bringing the covers back over her head.

I shrug. "Alright. I'll just watch it, then."

I place the disc in her DVD player, and start it, sitting down on the chair next to her bed. She popped her head from the covers, glancing at the black and white screen.

"Do you want some?" I asked, handing her the Hershey's bar.

"No…" She shook her head, but sat up and continued watching the movie. By the middle of it, she had scooted over on her bed, allowing me to sit on it with her. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her, setting the popcorn in between the two of us. At the end of the movie, she was crying silently.

"I want to watch it again," She said calmly through her tears.

"Of course," I said, grabbing the remote. I pressed the 'play' button, and the movie started again.

"Jake?" Nessie asked in the middle of the movie. She grabbed my hand and showed me an image of a baby.

_I wanted that baby more than anything I've ever wanted._Her voice fills my head.

_And now, he's gone._The image of the baby disappears in flash of red smoke.

"We can try again, in a few weeks, or after we're married…"

"Maybe…" Renesmee sighed. "I don't know. I wanted _him_. _He_ was my baby. And now, he's gone."

"I wanted him, too." I said quietly.

"You did?" She asked quietly.

"More than anything. That was _my_kid. Of course I wanted him."

"Jake…" Renesmee said through her tears. "Thank you."

I gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you."

"Renesmee…?" Eddie came into the room. "I would like to talk to you." He looks at me. "Both of you, actually."

"Uh…sure," Renesmee said nervously.

Eddie sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Renesmee, I'm sorry."

_Did he seriously just say that he was sorry?_

"Yes, Jacob, I did." Eddie shot a look at me. "As I was saying, Renesmee, I am sorry about what happened with the miscarriage, and I know how much you wanted the baby," He looked from me to her.

"And I am sorry with how I reacted to the news. But, Renesmee, you are my only daughter, not to mention the fact that you and Jacob are not married, let alone, still in school. So, yes, I am disappointed in the both of you…but I am also sorry."

"I was never mad at you," Renesmee whispered.

"In light of the circumstance, your mother and I have decided to lift the ban from you two. I think that you two need to be alone for a little while. Here," Eddie reached into his pocket, and pulled out two tickets.

"Your mother and I bought these for you two." He gave the tickets to Renesmee.

"You got us tickets to see a live performance of _Phantom of the Opera_?" Nessie asked, her eyes growing wide.

"It starts tonight, at the Act Theater in Seattle."

"Dad…you didn't need to do this." Nessie started.

"I wanted too." Eddie got up from the chair, and gave Nessie a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He leaves without another word.

I watch the door close, and find myself looking down at my girl. "We going or what?"

She stayed silent for a moment, biting her lip with his delicate brows knitted.

"Nessie?" I questioned after a long while.

"I'm going to get in the shower, pick me up in an hour?" I lifted my eyebrows and met her eyes, the smile creeping onto my face.

"Sounds like a date, see you in an hour beautiful girl." I kissed her forehead and slid off her bed, and left her room. Shutting the door softly on my way out.

"I love you, Jacob." I heard her whisper from inside her room. I smiled brightly to myself.

"I love you more, Nessie." I found it hard to not smile as I drove home, Nessie finally acting a little happier made me want to jump for joy. But there was always that dragging thought of my unborn son or daughter making my smile falter. Always.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Homecoming**

Three weeks later, and I'm still not fully healed from the miscarriage. I still feel that emanating emptiness inside that used to be a baby.

If I were still pregnant, I'd be eight weeks pregnant, the human equivalence of about twenty weeks, according to Carlisle. He'd have fingers, and toes, with fingernails and toenails, and a beating heart that we could here with a stethoscope. He would be able to move inside of me. He'd have eyelids. We would be able to tell that he was a boy, or if he really was a girl. We would have had his name picked out, the nursery done and awaiting him, filled with clothes, and stuffed toys he couldn't play with until he was older. I would have been halfway through with my pregnancy.

But that was taken away from me…from us. It still hurts, but it hurts less than it did three weeks ago. I still can't hear the word 'baby', or see a baby without bursting into tears. I don't know how long it will take for me to recover from this.

xXx

"Homecoming's on Saturday, October 15th. The theme is Black Tie. If you are bringing a guest, please pick up a guest form from the main office, and turn it in by Monday, October 10th, or you cannot get a ticket for that person. Tickets will be sold Wednesday, October 12th, and Thursday October 13th during first and second lunches, and Friday, October 14th before school. Don't forget, Spartans, that next week is Spirit Week. Monday is…" The preppy announcement student continued to read off the announcements of homecoming week next week.

I half-heartedly listened, twirling my pencil in my hand. The room buzzed with talk of Homecoming—what their dress looks like, what limo company they're using, whose house was holding the party afterwards, what hotel they were going to afterwards.

Honestly? I didn't care much for Homecoming…for any dance, really. I just don't see the point in wasting thousands of dollars on one night. Dresses, suits, hair, makeup, shoes, jewelry, limos, party buses…the costs add up, and it's a huge expense, just to go with your friends, or your boyfriend, to a three hour dance.

Whatever.

Class continues after the announcements cease. Jake meets me outside the classroom when class is over.

"Hey," He smiled, giving me a chaste kiss. We walked down the hall, hand in hand. "How are you?" He questions softly,

"Fine," I sighed.

"Really?" Jake asked, disbelief tracing his voice.

"Yeah," I lied easily,

Jake pulled me into a corner by a flight of stairs that lead to the 600 pod.

"Why are you lying to me?" Jake's eyes searched through mine.

"I'm fine!" I insisted.

Jake raised his eyebrows, and crossed his arms.

"I don't know…" I shook my head, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"It's been three weeks, Jake!" I said. "Three weeks. I still feel empty, like I'm missing something. There's this void, Jake, and it hurts. I know that it's been three weeks, and I should just get over it, but I can't, Jake, it hurts," Tears streamed from my eyes.

Jake's expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest.

"Was it because I did something wrong?" I asked quietly. "Was it because we weren't married? Is this our punishment…losing him?"

"No, Nessie, no…" Jake said, stroking my hair. "You didn't do anything wrong," He gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Then why does it feel like I did?" I whimpered

"There was nothing we could have done," Jake whispered, "I know it hurts, Ness. But it will get better. I promise," He took my face in his hands, and wiped the corner of my eyes with his thumbs.

"Okay," I nodded. "I trust you,"

"Now," Jake smiled, "To start making things better, I would like to take my favorite girl to Homecoming next weekend,"

"Jake, I don't…."

"Ness, let me do this for you," He gave me a kiss.

"Fine," I smiled, giving in.

"Now, come on. _You_ are going to be late for bioethics." Jake gave me a quick kiss on my forehead, and led me upstairs, dropping me off at my next class.

"I love you," Jake said, giving me one last kiss before leaving. Smiling, I went into the class, and to my seat.

"I love you, too." I sighed.

xXx

"So, you're going to homecoming this year?" Issei asked, as we sat around the island, getting our homework out.

"I guess I am," I smiled lightly.

"Did I hear that right?" Alice ran into the kitchen. "You're finally going to a dance?" Alice's smile grew intense.

"Oh, God…" I put my head in my hands.

"We have to go get dresses, shoes…" Alice ran out of the kitchen, and returned five seconds later, purse in hand, ready to go shopping.

"Help…" I managed, as Alice drug me off the chair, and out of the house.

"Are you two coming?" Alice stuck her head in the door.

Issei and Nisei followed, and we got into Daddy's Volvo. She drove us to Seattle, and parked in the parking lot of David's Bridal.

"What's the theme?" Alice asked, as we walked into the store.

"Black tie," Nisei said. "The colors are black, white, and light pink,"

"Great," Alice smiled. "You can get any of those colors, except for white, unless it has another color mixed with it,"

I sighed, I hate shopping, and I hate having to go to homecoming.

"Oh, stop being so negative. I don't have to be your father to hear what you're thinking." Alice said to me as she brushed passed me, her cool fingers pinching my left cheek. I rolled my eyes,

"Can't you just pick?"

Alice threw me a frustrated scowl, "This is your homecoming, you pick...and I'll decide if it's good enough!"

I laughed bitterly, "I don't like picking."

"Nessie, shut _up_." Nisei moaned, "_Please_ just have a good time,_please_?"

I sighed and rolled my shoulders, "Alright, alright. I'll pick something, geesh."

I walked over to some of the dresses that caught me eye, a black one in particular. It was long, and I could already tell it would hug my curves in the right way. I faintly smiled and pulled it off the rack, holding it up to my body as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I found myself smiling a little more, picturing Jacob and I dancing, me in this dress, Jake in a nice tux. I found myself swaying a bit, but a shallow breath from behind me caught my attention.

"It's beautiful, Nessie!" Issei said with a gasp, "I love it."

I smiled at her through the reflection; maybe this dance wouldn't be so awful after all.

xXx

The morning of the dance came, and greeted me with Alice hitting a pillow over my head several times.

"Alice…" I moaned, pulling the covers over my head. "It's nine in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"No, it most certainly cannot," Alice stated. "We have exactly… nine hours until dinner."

"Good. So I can sleep."

Alice ripped the covers off. "No, we have to get your nails done, hair done, makeup, pictures…we have a lot to do today,"

"Five more minutes at least," I mumbled.

"I will push you out of this bed if I have too," Alice said, tapping her tiny feet impatiently.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," I lifted my hands in surrender, and got out of my bed.

"Good. Now, get dressed. We have an appointment at the nail saloon."

I put on some sweatpants, and an old t-shirt, and followed Alice to the car.

"Oh, Ms. Cullen," a petite Asian woman smiled, as we entered the building.

"The usual?" She asked, as Alice and I sat in the pedicure massage chairs.

"Sure," Alice smiled. "And for her, a French manicure, and French tips on her toes."

The woman nodded, and started on our nails. After an hour or so, she was finished, and we were on to the next thing on Alice's agenda.

We went back home, and she dragged me into her over sized bathroom. She started curling my hair the second I was out of the shower, and pinned each curl to my head, until my long hair was set on the top of my head. She placed a diamond headband in my hair, and added nearly a whole can of hairspray to my hair.

"Is all of this really necessary?" I choked out, trying not to breath in any more hairspray.

"Yes, now go get into your dress," Alice handed me my dress, and left. I slipped on the dress, and Alice returned.

"Now, let's start your makeup. It's already 4, and we have an hour before pictures."

"Already?"

"Yes, now, sit, so I can do your makeup." Alice pushed me down into the chair, and started on my face.

I sat patiently as Alice put layers, and layers of make-up on me. I could feel it on my face, and I didn't like it. I know Alice will make it look like I'm barely wearing any, but it was still dreadfully annoying.

"There! Alice said happily, turning my chair towards the mirror. "Finished."

My eyebrows widened as I took in my reflection, I certainly didn't look plain anymore. My eyelids were shimmery and creamish, with a light smokey look to it. My thick lashes were coated to look like I wasn't even wearing mascara, and that my eyelashes always just looked like that. My cheeks were rosy as usual and my lips a nude gloss, since they were already rosy.

I smiled lightly, "Thanks, Alice."

She smiled, "Anything for you, Nessie. Now come on, picture time!" She sang gleefully, pulling me out of the bathroom quickly.

xXx

The dance was okay. It wasn't horrible, but it's not like it made me forget about the baby. I just didn't feel like dancing, really. Mostly, I just sat in one of the many chairs setup around the room, my hands over my lower abdomen, trying not to think about the baby, my pregnancy, and trying not to cry.

"Nessie?" Issei asked, sitting down next to me.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I don't know."

She took my hand in hers. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

I shook my head again. "Don't be."

"It's only been three weeks, Nessie," She said. "It's okay to still be upset. When my mom had one, she was upset for months. You don't have to put up a tough shield, Ness. It's okay,"

I rested my head on her shoulder, and she moved, so she was facing me, and my eyes were buried in her shoulder. I silently cried, as she rubbed my back.

"Ness?" I heard Jake's voice. I lifted my head, and found him in front of us, on a knee.

"You okay?" He placed a hand on my knee, and looked into my eyes.

"No," I said quietly.

He took my hands, and stood me up. "Well, then I'm going to have to fix that,"

_Lying here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile._

"Come with me," He flashed a white smile, and led me to the dance floor.

"Jake, I don't want…"

"Ness," Jake wrapped on arm around my waist, and lifted my chin up with his other hand.

"Shut up," He gave me a chaste kiss, and placed his hand on my hip while in the kiss, as I slowly closed my eyes.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up, I don't wanna push to far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm all right with just a kiss goodnight._

I left the kiss, buried my head in his chest, and cried.

Jake rested his chin on my head, and rubbed his hot hands on the small of my back.

"It's okay," He whispered. "Everything will be okay,"

I bit my lip and nodded, finally believing him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Proposal**

After homecoming, things started getting better. I was happier. I started going back to my normal self—cracking jokes with Emmett and Jasper, kicking their asses in every video game we own, baking with Esme, going shopping with Alice and Rose nearly every weekend, spending time with Jake, and my old favorite, playing the piano with Dad.

Things started looking up, although my smile falters when I think about our unborn son or daughter. Of course it would—it had only been thirteen weeks. I still think about the facts of my pregnancy. Like that now, I would be twenty weeks pregnant, the human equivalence of thirty-two weeks. He'd be four pounds. His fingernails and toenails would be completely grown in, and he'd have real hair. I would have one more week of pregnancy before meeting him.

It's helping me deal with the miscarriage, I think—reading week to week the new developments of the son or daughter Jake and I would never get to know. It's like how when someone losses someone close to them—a mother, father, brother, sister, a friend…the person suffering a loss is told how their loved one died.

I know how I miscarried—the baby was not developing well enough for my body to hold him, and so he was treated like a foreign body, and my body rejected him. We don't know why it happened, but Carlisle has his theories. The stress from keeping the pregnancy a secret could have caused it. He also thinks that the baby could have had more vampirism in his DNA, meaning that since I hadn't been hunting in the five weeks I had been pregnant, he died.

So maybe reading about the week-to-week developments of our unborn child is helping me deal with the loss.

I am getting better, aren't I?

xXx

It's Christmas Eve, and everything is back to the way it was before the miscarriage. I'm with my family, celebrating an amazing holiday. It made me almost forget about the baby. I was finally happy for once since September.

"Hey," I smiled, sitting down on the piano bench next to Daddy. I started playing _Greensleeves _along with him.

"Hey, beautiful," Daddy smiled, keeping tempo. "How are you?"

"Better," I said quietly, I looked up and met his Topaz eyes briefly.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Daddy commented.

"Thanks," I laughed a little.

"You know, I was actually getting used to the idea," Daddy mentioned.

"Hmm?" I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Daddy.

"I had been getting used to the idea of you and Jacob having a baby," Daddy smiled a bit.

I'm taken aback, my eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"I wasn't too happy about it," Daddy said, frowning. "I've only had eight years with you, and to hear the news that you were pregnant was like another nail in the coffin of you being _mine_. Renesmee, your mother and I made that rule because we only get you for seven years, where other parents get their children for eighteen. I wanted to trust that Jacob would hold to that rule,"

"Don't be mad at Jake," I said softly.

"What do you mean?" Daddy turned his head, and looked at me. He changed from _Greensleeves _to _Fur Elise. _

_Keep it between us?_ I thought, looking into his Topaz eyes.

"Yes," Daddy nodded.

_It's not his fault…I asked for it. He didn't want to. _I breathed, not taking my eyes off of Daddy's.

"Renesmee," Daddy said, trying to stay calm. "He still did it. And I wasn't mad at just him. You both broke that rule. But, that's in the past, and I have forgiven you both."

"And you were warming up to the idea of being a _grandfather_?" I smiled a bit.

"Something like that," Daddy chuckled. He eased into another song; one that I knew by heart.

"I heard there was a secret chord that David played, and it pleased the Lord, but you don't really care for music, do you?" I sang, playing along with Daddy.

"It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift; the baffled king composing hallelujah." Daddy sang the next line.

Smiling, we both went into the chorus.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Your faith was strong, but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof; her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips, she drew the hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah.

Maybe I've been here before; I know this room, and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you. I've seen your flag on the marble arch; love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah.

There was a time you'd let me know, what's real and what's going on below; but now you never show it to me, do you? Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too; and every breath we drew was hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah.

Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. It's not a cry you can hear at night; it's not somebody who's seen the light; it's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah. Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah."

Daddy took his hands off of the piano, and enveloped me in a hug.

"I will always be your little girl, Daddy." I sighed, wrapping my arms around my father. A few tears leaked from my eyes,

Daddy chuckled, "I know, sweetie. I know that, but it's the human in me that wants to fight my brain and say that you won't always."

"I promise,"

"I love you, Renesmee. The second I could hear your thoughts I fell in love with you, you and your mother will always be my number one priority, and I promise that won't change."

I sighed, "I love you too, Dad."

xXx

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get up this instant!" Alice screeched, hitting a pillow over my head.

I moaned in response, and pulled the covers over my head.

"You're worse than a three-year old on Christmas morning,"

"I swear to God, Nessie, if you do not get up this _instant_, I will…"

"What will you do this time, Ali?" I asked in monotone, trying to sleep.

"I'll push you off the bed,"

"Five more minutes," I try to bargain.

"Fine. I'll do it the hard way, then."

I felt Alice's cold hands on my back, as she lifted my body up and off of my bed.

"Shit, Alice," I mumbled, sitting up in the heap of blankets. I rubbed the back of my neck, shooting a glare at my aunt.

"You'll thank me later," Alice beamed. She skipped out of my room.

_Crazy ass pixie._

I got out from the heap of my blankets, and scatter them across my bed. I freshen up in the bathroom, and head downstairs to find the rest of my family, and Jake.

"Morning, beautiful," Jake met me at the foot of the stairs, and gave me a kiss.

"Hmm," I smiled, leaving the kiss. "I'm sure I look sexy with bed head and tired eyes,"

"You," Jacob kissed the top of my head, and looked into my eyes, "are always beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed a bit, as Jake and I made it into the living room, our fingers interlaced.

"Come on, _come on_!" Alice said quickly, bouncing on the couch. Her ever-present smile intensified.

"I swear, she's a three-year old on Christmas," Jake mumbled, settling himself on the floor.

"Concurred," I smiled, settling in his lap. Jake wrapped his arms around my waist, as Alice started handing out presents. I had gotten a Kindle Fire from Mom, an iPhone 4s from Dad, an iHome iA90 from Emmett, a Gucci bronze colored mini-skirt and Prada stilettos from Alice and Rose, an Ulta makeup kit from Esme, and from Carlisle, _The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo, The Girl who Kicked the Hornet's Nest,_and _The Girl who Played with Fire_. I hadn't gotten anything from Jake, which was odd. I always got a piece of jewelry from Jake—a necklace, a pair of earrings…last year, I had gotten a Chanel watch.

I crawled out of Jake's lap, and looked under the tree. Barely hidden out of sight, was a small box, wrapped in silvery paper. My brows furrowed and I reached for the box, pulling my head from under the tree, and sitting on my knees. I took off the paper, and held in my hands a ring box from Jared.

My heart raced, and my breathing slowed, as I flipped the box open. The ring was a beautiful 14-karat white gold, with a line of round diamonds in the setting. The center diamond was a heart shaped diamond, it sparkled like momma and daddy's skin, and was gorgeous.

"It was my mother's," Jake's voice brought me from my thoughts. He took the ring from the box, and held it in his hands delicately. I looked into his eyes. He smiled nervously, and licked his lips.

"Renesmee," He started out slowly. "I love you more than anything in this world. When we're together, nothing else matters to me, except you. I remember when I first saw you, God, you were such a beautiful angel. I swear, you _are_ an angel. I'm pretty sure my mom worked some kind of magic with Jesus to put you in my life, in all of our lives. You're the light at the end of the tunnel for me, and I just want you to be my light forever, _officially_. You keep me grounded, and happy. You make me _so_ happy, Nessie. So, will you do me the highest honor and marry me?"

"Oh, God…."I had tears in my eyes, despite the smile that stretched across my face.

"Jake…" I was too thrilled for words.

"Oh, for the love of God, Nessie, just say 'yes' before I say it for you!" Alice screeched.

"Yes," I finally managed, holding out my left hand. "Oh, Jake, yes!"

Jake slipped the ring onto my finger, and I fell onto him, giving him a kiss as we both fell onto the floor.

He brushed my hair away from my face and gave me a grin, "You know, I had this whole proposal planed out, but then I got nervous and it slipped my mind."

I giggled, and leaned towards his face. "It's okay," I breathed quietly, "I liked that version better anyways


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Wedding Planning**

"August," Alice suggested, pulling out her wedding planner and sitting next to Jake and I on the couch.

I shook my head. "That's when people start leaving for college."

"July, then." Alice said.

"I'd rather it be late June, than July. Especially if we have any of the vampire covens come,"

"Oh, that's right…" Alice nodded. "Which covens were we thinking of, I mean, besides the Denali's, of course,"

"I was thinking all of them," I said. "It's been years since we've seen everyone,"

"Even the Romanians?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows, skepical.

I bit my lip. True, I haven't seen them in nearly eight years, but they did give Mom the creeps…well, everyone, really. But, still, it would be rude _not_ to invite them…

Wouldn't it?

"Yeah," I finally decided, nodding my head. "The Romanians should come. Just not the Volturi…that wouldn't be good if we had both,"

"Okay, and what about human guests…I mean, besides your senior class, and teachers, of course." Alice thought for a moment.

"I mean, like, do you want Renee and Phil to come…Charlie, Sue, Billy?" She looked between Jake and I.

"Uh…" I looked at Jake, and held onto his hand.

_Would it be too awkward if we had the three of them at the wedding?_ I asked him with my power, knowing that Billy and Charlie weren't necessarily buddies after what happened with Sue.

"Not at all," Jake smiled. "I know that having them would mean a lot to you,"

I smiled. "So, that's a 'yes' to Billy, Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil."

"And the Pack and their families, of course," Jake smiled.

"Oh, and don't forget your sisters," I looked up at Jake.

"How could I?" Jake smiled. "They wouldn't let me here the end of it if they missed their baby brother's big day," He chuckled lightly.

"Okay, so that adds Paul and Rachel Lahote, their kids, Leah and Seth, Embry Call—oh, does he have an imprint yet, Jacob?" Alice looked up from her notepad to Jake.

"Not that I know of," Jake thought for a moment. "But he does have a girlfriend currently, Alicia."

"Okay, so Embry and Alicia, and then there's Quil Ateara, Claire Young with Sam and Emily, along with their kids, Jared and Kim Cameron—do they have kids?" She looked at Jake again.

"Two," Jake confirmed.

"Okay, so then the Cameron family, and that leaves Brady and Collin…do they have anyone?"

"They both have girlfriends," Jake nodded, laughing lightly.

"Okay, so far, we have…" Alice looked down at her notebook. "Two hundred and ten people, including us. Is there anyone else that you two would like to have, or do you think we have everything covered?"

"_Two hundred and four_?" I managed, bewildered.

"Well, of course. There's one hundred from your guys' senior class, the twenty-eight vampires, including us, that makes thirty-seven, nine wolves, including Jake, that's ten, plus their families, that makes about twenty-six, and then the humans, we have Charlie, Renee, Sue, Phil, Billy, Dr. Gerandy, Mr. Banner, Mr. Berty, Mrs. Cope, Mr. Greene, Mr. Jefferson, Mr. Varner, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Ben, Mr. Newton, Mrs. Stanely, and Mr. and Mrs. Weber." Alice explained.

"You're inviting Bella's old friends?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"She's inviting practically the _whole_ town, Jake!" I squeaked.

"Oh, come now, you can't expect me _not_ to," Alice stated. "This is _your_ wedding, Nessie, it's going to be _huge!_" She gleamed with excitement.

I shook my head, smiling. "Okay, Alice," I laughed lightly. "Whatever,"

"Good," Alice seemed content with my answer, and moved on to the next topic.

"Okay, so first, Nessie, we need to get your dress fitting. The wedding is in seven months, and it takes about six months to get the dress ready. We need to get there within the end of this month…that also means I need to know who you want in the bridal party."

"Well, Issei and Nisei for bridesmaids, of course. And I guess Claire, Kithira, and Holly for flower girls,"

"Kithira is Rachel and Paul's youngest, yes?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And Holly's Sam and Emily's oldest," Jake said.

"Okay, and Jake, what about for you, groomsmen, best man, ring bearer?"

"Quil is my best man, Max and Riley for groomsmen, and Dylan for the ring bearer,"

"Dylan's Holly's brother?" Alice asked.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Okay, great, now, just a few more things…." Alice pulled out a long list of things from her notebook. The list barely touched the floor.

"A few things?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe a lot of things…" Alice said. "But there's a lot to do in weddings, like food, music, venue, decorations, pictures, reception details, ceremony details, we need to get an engagement party going…there's a lot to do in seven months,"

I looked over to Jake. "Are you sure you don't just want to go to Vegas and get eloped?" I asked in a completely serious manner.

"Renesmee, you know how I feel about going to Vegas," Alice stated. "That's for teenagers and their pregnant girlfriends to get married without the say of their parents, and then get divorced two months later. My niece is not going anywhere near Vegas for her wedding day,"

"Fine, fine," I raised my hands in surrender. "Just, promise that you won't go overboard?"

"Of course," Alice smiled.

I didn't trust her one bit.

xXx

"Nessie!" Issei and Nisei smiled, as Jake and I walked into the school.

"How was your Christmas?" Issei asked, as the four of us walked upstairs, to the 2nd floor of the school.

"You guys tell us first," I smiled slyly.

"It was good," Nisei smiled. "I got a $50 gift card to Forever 21. We should go shopping this weekend,"

"What's with this big secret about your Christmas, Nessie?" Issei asked. "You never keep it a secret," We went into the library, and got a table.

I smiled, and raised my left hand slowly.

"You got engaged!" Issei and Nisei practically shouted, excitement tracing their words.

"Hush!" The librarian gave us a pointed stare, and we mumbled apologies, as a few kids came over to listen to the conversation.

"You got engaged?" They asked again, this time in a whisper.

I bit my lip, and tried to hide the larger smile. "Best Christmas present ever,"

"When's the wedding?" Nisei asked excitedly. "Give us the deats!"

I looked over at Jake. _Told you they'd react like this. _I smirk.

He laughs, and shakes his head. "I never said they wouldn't,"

I looked back at my friends. "Sometime in late June, before everyone starts leaving for college, or whatever they're doing."

"This is going to be the biggest event of the _year_, Nessie!" Issei's smile grew larger.

"That's Alice's hope," I sighed. "She's inviting practically the _whole _town, not to mention the entire family, all thirty-seven of them, and of course, Jake's family, and their families, and the teachers, plus all the senior class…she told me that the total was near two hundred and _ten _people."

A few disappointed freshman listening in on the conversation left, along with the sophomores, and juniors. A few seniors high-fived each other, eager to go to the 'biggest event of the year', which apparently, was this wedding. I wondered if this wedding would be bigger than the Royal Wedding.

The bell rang, and we packed up our things for our first period class.

"Oh, you guys are also my only bridesmaids," I mentioned, as we walked out of the library.

"So, just letting you know, next weekend Alice is taking us to New York."

"New York?" Issei questioned.

"Alice apparently already has a few dresses on hold at Kleinfeld for me…then of course; she also has some saved at David's Bridal for you guys,"

"Can't wait," Nisei smiled, walking into her first period class. "See you at lunch," She waved.

xXx

Jake and I arrived home to a mass of wedding decorations.

"Alice," I groaned, shrugging off my bag, taking a look around the house.

"Seven months isn't that long," I heard Alice say from somewhere in the mass of streamers and paper lanterns.

"I have decided on a 'White Wedding' sort of theme, with red and white for colors, and just a hint of gold. The invitations are also on their way here, I just ordered them."

"Crazy ass pixie…" I mumbled under my breath, trying to make my way to the kitchen.

"I heard that!" Alice claimed.

"Where did all this come from?" Jake asked, trying to step over a mini replica of a seating arrangement for the reception.

"I went to David's Bridal to search for dresses, and decoration ideas. Everything except for the steamers and Chinese lanterns Rose, Esme, and I made."

"I thought we agreed to _not_ go overboard?" I asked, exasperated.

"This isn't overboard," I heard Rose say. "Oh, by the way, we have an appointment set up at St. James next weekend to try and get it booked for the ceremony, and then the Hilton to check out the pacific ballroom for the reception, not to mention we need to check out a few places we could get pictures done."

"_Seven. Months_." I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself.

"Less than that," Alice piped in. "June 27th is the date."

"Oh, that reminds me, Alice, we have to go to Seattle in two weeks—they have a bridal show in the Key Arena." Esme mentioned.

"Oh, of course," Alice mumbled.

I felt myself getting more stressed by the second. And I wasn't even planning it; I was letting Alice, Rose, and Esme do all the work. All this 'we need to do this', 'we need to go there,' and 'we need to do that,' was really starting to drive me crazy…and we had only been engaged and planning for a week.

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it to the ceremony.

"Alice," I heard Dad say from upstairs. "You're overwhelming Renesmee. Take this planning more slowly."

_Thanks. _I thought up towards Dad, and left the room with Jake, heading out towards the back deck.

"Good, Lord." I whispered under my breath as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Jacob laughed and massaged my shoulders, "Relax, Ness."

I half laughed, "If I'm already this stressed_ now_, imagine seven months from now."

Jacob pushed my hair away from my neck and gently laid a few kisses there as he continued to rub my shoulders.

"_Oh_," I breathed.

"A little more relaxed?"

I twitched a smile, "A bit, I could get used to this."

Jacob 'hmm'd a response and continued to massage me.

"I wouldn't be able to survive without you, Jake." I said honestly, "I really wouldn't."

"I wouldn't either, Nessie." He whispered, kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.

I turned in his arms and faced him, looking up and smiling. "I love you," I whispered,

Jacob smiled, "Not as much as I love you." He then said, leaning down and kissing me gently.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Crazy Times**

I woke up that Saturday to Alice's face three inches from mine.

"Holy shit, Alice!" I screamed, falling out of my bed. "What the hell?"

Alice smiled. "Good, you're up." She walked into my closet, and threw a short sleeved ruched red dress at me.

"Get dressed, we have two hours before we need to be at Sea-Tac, and about nine before we have to be at Kleinfeld. Meet me downstairs when you're finished."

She skipped out of my room. I dug for my phone as I got dressed.

"Nessie?" Issei asked.

"Save me," I said.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Alice and Rose are taking us to New York today for dresses," I explained, looking for my shoes.

"You guys have to keep me from killing one of them."

Issei laughed. "You can't possibly…"

"Issei, you've never been shopping with them to this extent. Can I remind you that this is for my_wedding_? They're already driving me insane with this…I'm debating taking you guys and Jake to Vegas for an elopement certified by a man impersonating Elvis."

"I'd like to see you try!" Alice shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, scratch Vegas," I sighed. "just get here quickly so I'm not alone with them."

"Okay, Nessie," Issei laughed. "we'll be there in ten minutes."

I hung up, and put my phone into my purse. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail, and meet my aunts downstairs, just as Issei and Nisei arrived.

"Good, everyone's here." Rose smiled. "Let's go to Manhattan."

xXx

"Alice, Rosalie, it's been too long!" I recognized Randy Fenoli, as he walked towards us in the waiting area of Kleinfeld.

He gives each of my aunts a hug and a kiss on their cheek, then turns to look at me.

"You must be Renesmee, it is so good to meet you." He takes my hand and shakes it warmly, the smile on his face growing wider.

"And you two _lovely_ladies must be your friends," He shakes the hands of Issei and Nisei.

"So, who is the lucky bride today?" He looks between the four of us.

"Our niece, Renesmee," Alice piped in, her smile bright.

"Oh, congratulations!" Randy smiled towards me. "Well, let's head into a room in back, so we can get start getting you some dresses."

He led us across the floor, and into a room near the back of the store. We each sat in a chair, and Randy gets out a little notebook.

"So, to start, do we have a budget for the dress?" He asked.

"Not at all," Rose answered, as I tried to object. "No price is too great for this wedding.

"Wonderful." Randy smiled with a happy clap. "What kind of style are we looking for? Anything in particular?"

"Classic," I smiled. "but with a princess sort-of twist."

"Any sort of beading pattern, train style, sleeve style, in particular that we are looking for?"

"Strapless," I started. "with beading along the bust, and cathedral train."

"Any specific designer?"

"Tornai, Sottero, or Lazaro."

"Perfect." Randy put away his notebook. "Well, if you four ladies would like to wait outside, I have a few _perfect_dresses for Nessie," He smiled, and Alice, Rose, Issei and Nisei followed him outside the dressing room.

Randy came back a few minutes later with six dresses.

"I have one Tornai, three Sottero, one Lazaro, and one Graham," He says, hanging the dresses on the hangers on the wall.

"My personal favorite for _you_," He says, looking through the dresses, "is the Pnina Tornai."

He held up the dress. "How about we try this one first?"

"Sure," I smiled. After getting my dress off, he helped me slip into the gown. It was a _beautiful_mermaid gown with a sweetheart neckline that Alice would die for, a dropped wait made from silk satin that had beaded lace off to the side, and a cathedral train.

"You look amazing," Issei smiled, as Randy led me out of the dressing room.

"Stunning," Rose nodded in approval.

Alice got up from her seat, and walked around the small circular platform I was standing on, in Barbie Nessie mode.

"No." She decided.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "It looks perfect on her."

"It's just not…Nessie. It's a great dress, don't get me wrong, I love Pnina. But this particular style will not do with the 'White Wedding' we have for the theme. I want to see the other dresses."

I shrugged, and turned to Randy. "Better do what she says."

I stepped off of the platform, and into the dressing room. "What else do we have?"

"The next dress that I think would look amazing on you would be this Maggie Sottero." He held up another gown. It was an a-line gown with a princess waist, the seams made from silk, and a cathedral train. There was a strap that went from the left side of the bust and wrapped around my right shoulder made from silk as well, and beading on the bust that was to die for.

"Let's try it."

So, we went through the routine of getting me into the gown, and showing everyone outside. I thought for sure that this one would be my dress—I loved it! But, Alice didn't think so.

"It's a beautiful dress Nessie, but it's more for outdoor weddings, maybe on a beach, and we're aiming for an indoor ceremony."

She had a point.

We went through the routine a few more times, until we got a dress I fell head over heels in love with.

"I think this is my dress." I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror of the dressing room.

It was an a-line Sottero with a sweetheart neckline, and a dropped satin waist. The top half of the dress was almost corset-like, with beaded embroidery covering nearly the whole surface of the top, and the bottom front. The train was cathedral length. Everything about it fit what I wanted in a dress _perfectly_. And everyone agreed.

"Yes!" Alice nearly screamed, as Randy and I walked out of the dressing room.

Everyone nodded in agreement, giving compliments on the dress. Randy disappeared behind the corner, and came back with a cathedral length veil. He placed it underneath my ponytail.

"Is this your dress, Renesmee?" He asked, after spreading out the veil.

I nodded, smiling so much it hurt. "Yes," tears slid down my cheeks.

"This is my dress."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hysteria**

_Wedding Countdown: Five months, three days. _

_This weekend's objectives: Go to Seattle. Book St. James Cathedral for ceremony, and the Hilton Seattle for reception. Sunday, go to Key Arena for the Bridal Show, and then David's Bridal for bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. Pick up invitations and send them out. Go to local parks, and scope out areas for pictures. If we have time, we'll be making a stop at Victoria's Secret ;)_

_Remember, Renesmee—June will come faster than you think!_

_Your aunts, _

_Alice and Rose. _

Sighing, I take the note off of my door, and throw it in the trashcan I had in a corner of my room. I was really hoping for a weekend where I could do nothing, and instead, I get a weekend with my aunts, and Seattle. I really hoped June would get here faster than I thought—because if it doesn't, I won't survive this wedding.

At least I get my Friday night with Jake, right?

xXx

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked Jake, as he drove out of the driveway.

"Anything that doesn't involve this wedding will be fine with me." I closed my eyes, and rubbed my temple.

"I don't have any time to myself this weekend, and most likely, the next five months. You know what I found on my door when I got home? A note from Alice and Rose, telling me exactly what we're doing for the wedding this weekend, giving me a countdown of months and days until the wedding. There's at least thirty things listed for the whole weekend, Jake!"

"We could still go to Vegas," Jake offered. "She can't see us."

"They would still find out." I sighed. "Alice may not be able to see us, but it doesn't matter. She'd find us, and kill us. Then where would we be?"

"It's only five months." Jake said. "And with this much to do, I'm sure they'll fly by, and soon, it will just be _you_, and _me._"

"Speaking of…" I smiled. "Where are we going for the honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise." Jake said simply.

"You may not like it," I laughed a little. Shaking my head, "but you are so much like Dad, it's not even funny."

"Ha-ha," Jake said sarcastically.

"Can I have a small hint?"

Jake thought for a moment. "You _might _need your bikini."

"That doesn't help." I pouted, hoping he would give me a better answer.

"Not true," Jake countered. "It excludes any country in the southern hemisphere, and the North Pole."

"Like you're taking me to the North Pole," I said.

"We could." Jake shrugged. "It would _literally _be just us."

"In the ice that's currently melting?" I smiled at Jake. "Sounds like a dream honeymoon you could only get by winning _Four Weddings_." I laughed.

"We could swim in the Arctic," Jake laughed. "_First Humans to Ever Survive Arctic Swim_,"

"We're not humans," I countered.

"You're half human."

"And where does that leave you?"

Jake shrugged. "I have a human form."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Thanks, Jake. I really needed that."

"No problem." Jake chuckled. He pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

"Tonight, you choose the movie, dinner, and whatever else it is _you _want to do…because I'm doubting Alice and Rose are going to let you choose anything for the next five months."

"Thanks," I smiled, giving Jake a kiss.

xXx

The next morning, Alice decided it would be fun to play with a air horn; that was right next to my head.

"Get up!" She said, after I collapsed on the floor, clutching my head, screaming from the startle.

"Why, Alice?" I asked, rubbing my ears. "You know, it would be _awesome_ if I could get up one morning with…I don't know…my_ own_ alarm? Or something nicer than an air horn? Or being pushed out of bed?" I shot a glare at her.

"Not when we're in a rush." Alice said, throwing a pile of clothes on my bed. "Our appointment with the cathedral is in three hours."

"You guys don't sleep. You could just get me up in a time frame where we don't have to rush." I untangled myself from the comforter, and stood up, rubbing my head.

"I thought you would enjoy sleeping in."

"Not when I have to be awakened by my crazy-ass aunt and her air horn." I mumbled, grabbing the clothes.

"I heard that," Alice said, skipping out of my room.

"I know," I said after her. "That was the point." I rolled my eyes, and got dressed.

It was going to be a long day.

xXx

"Remind me again; how did we get an appointment to book a cathedral for the ceremony?" I asked, as Alice parked her Porsche in the church parking lot.

"I have my ways," Alice said, as she and Rose lead me to the church.

"Oh, before I forget," Rose turned, and handed me a cross necklace. "You should wear this, and try to act like a good Catholic girl as much as you can. We need to look good for the priest,"

"Alice, Rose…" I looked between my aunts.

"Just follow our lead," Alice said, as we walked into the church.

"Oh, dear God…" I mumbled under my breath. This was going to be interesting.

"Ah, you must be the Cullens," An older man said, walking towards us. He was wearing black slacks, and a black shirt with a white clerical collar. I assumed that he was the priest.

"I'm Father Michael," He smiled warmly, shaking our hands..

"Now, which one of you ladies is the bride?" He looked between the three of us.

"That's me," I smiled, stepping in front of my aunts a little bit. "I'm Renesmee, but just call me 'Nessie'."

He shook my hand again. "What a beautiful name, for such a _lovely _young bride,"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Well, how about we go down into my office, and we can see what we can do about this wedding,"

He led us down the hall, and into his office. Behind his desk, there was a large rounded stained glass window depicting the Virgin Mary surrounded by angels.

I let out a sigh, and brushed my bangs back. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

"So, you're from Forks?" Father Michael asked, sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"Yeah," I sat in the chair across from him.

"I didn't know there was a cathedral in Forks," He commented.

"We go to the one in Port Angeles," Alice filled in.

"Queen of Angels?" Father Michael cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, that's the one!" Rose smiled. "We absolutely love it there."

"And you're looking for a ceremony held here?"

"Yes," I smiled, before Alice and Rose could say anything. "I read about St. James in a bridal magazine, and I fell in love. It's such a beautiful church, and for the classic white wedding theme, my aunts thought this would be the _perfect _place to have the ceremony."

"Well, I'm sure we can get things settled here…now, what date were you looking to set for the wedding?"

"June 27th," I answered smoothly.

"And you're fiancé; he goes to Queen of Angels?"

"That's how we met," I smiled. "We were four, and it was during the children's Mass, fourteen years ago June 27th."

"And, where is he today? Usually couples who want to get their ceremony booked come together. Don't you want him to know the plans of this wedding?"

"Oh, I do, I do," I nodded. "He's off with my father today, getting tuxes. He knows that I want the ceremony here, we've discussed it several times since Christmas, when we were engaged."

"And how old are you two?"

"Eighteen." I answered. "He'll be nineteen a month after the wedding, and I'll be nineteen in September."

"That's a pretty young age to be getting married; and so soon…" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"We're not like other teenagers," I said, trying not to get angry. "We're more mature, and ready to get married."

"I'm just trying to make sure you avoid anything that could inevitably lead to a divorce," Father Michael said coolly.

"We're not going to get a divorce," I said hotly. "We're not some lovesick teenagers out looking to get married the second we're graduated."

"I'm not saying you are," Father Michael said. "I just want to be absolutely clear on the circumstances…"

"I'm not pregnant," I said.

"I wasn't saying you were," Father Michael raised his hands, and nearly laughed.

"I just want to make sure we're not rushing into something." He put simply.

"We're not."

He nodded. "I do, however, recommend pre-marital counseling, at least once a week. You and your fiancé can meet with the pre-marital counselor at your parish, if you wish. I am recommending it _solely _on the fact that you two are so young, although we do offer it to every couple seeking marriage."

"I'll be sure to let Jake know," I smiled.

"So, June 27th…" Father Michael mumbled, pulling out a small desk calendar.

"We're open the 27th at five, and the ceremony would then last an hour. Are you also looking to hold the reception here as well?"

"No, we're looking at the Hilton for the reception," I smiled.

"And what kind of ceremony are we looking for? We have the traditional Mass ceremony, or we have ceremonies that do not include Mass service."

"Oh, look at the time!" Alice said, jumping out of her seat. "We've got an appointment at the reception venue in twenty minutes, we really should be going," Alice stood me up.

"Can we make an appointment to discuss this more at a later date?"

"Of course, I'll have my secretary call you." Father Michael waved, as Alice practically drug me out of the church.

"That was fun," I said, as Alice started her car, and backed out of the parking lot, and onto the street.

"I just need to convince him to do this wedding our way, and we'll be good to go." Alice smiled.

"What do you exactly plan on doing to him, Ali?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You don't need to worry about what I'm doing to help with this wedding, Nessie." Alice said.

"As long as you don't threaten him, Alice," I laughed. "He seemed like a nice man."

"Oh, hush!" Alice frowned.

"Whatever," I smiled, rolling my eyes.

xXx

The weekend seemed to fly by, as I was taken from one place to another. We got the rest of the dresses ordered, the Hilton booked for the reception and wedding night, and I was constantly being dragged one booth to another at the wedding show. I vowed never to step foot in another wedding show alone with just my aunts, fearing for my life.

In all, this was probably the most crazy, interesting weekend of my life. And every weekend for the next five months would be like this.

I honestly don't know how the hell I'm going to make it to this wedding without killing one of them, or my own death-by-stress.

How do humans do it without getting themselves killed?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**It Tastes Like Cake**

_Wedding Countdown: Three months, 26 days. This month's objectives: Pick up dresses, veil, shoes, jewelry, lingerie, and tuxes. Call caterer, have cake tasting. Call florist to get flower arrangements. Book a photographer. Get a DJ station for Emmett. Book flight for honeymoon (and no, I'm not telling you where he's taking you, either. You'll just have to be patient). Mail invitations. Confirm everything for decorations of the Pacific Ballroom and St. James. _

_It's only three months, Nessie. You can make it if humans do. _

_Your loving aunts, _

_Alice and Rose. _

xXx

It's easy for them to say when they've already graduated. Not only do I have to figure out wedding details, I also have to make sure I have everything prepped for graduation. Balancing the two most stressful things in life, and it can come out a disaster alone. Right now, I'm actually kind of grateful for aunts who want to take control of my wedding totalitarian style. It gives me a small window of time to focus on homework, which, sadly enough is now the only time I have to myself. I really hope June comes fast, because there is not much more I can take.

xXx

"Okay, so we want a _very _small amount of blue roes, maybe one or two bouquets, and baby's breath lining the pews, with a white chiffon garland along the pews, tying in giant bows when the garland meets up with the flowers, all colors of carnations at the altar, we want big bouquets for that…yes, some on the pedestal, and others lining the steps…oh, outside would be lovely!" Esme rambled into the phone, talking with the florist about how the ceremony was to be decorated.

I turned the page of the book of wedding decorations she had purchased, nodding to whatever the person on the other end was saying.

"Bouquets?" She faced me, and held the phone from her ear. "What kind of bouquets do you want, Nessie?"

"Uh…" I furrowed my brows, and flipped the page of the book, to the bouquet section.

"Oh, that one's nice," I said, pointing at a cascading bouquet of red and white roses.

"Oh, those are lovely," Esme agreed, putting the phone back to her ear.

"For the bride, we want a large cascading bouquet of red and white open roses, rose buds, ivy, all tied with white and white ribbons."

"And then these would be perfect for my bridesmaids," I pointed to a smaller bouquet, and Esme nodded.

"For the bridesmaids, we will need two small nosegay bouquets, with white calla lilies, red magnolias, red and white rose buds, and white stephanotis with ivy, all wrapped in white satin, with a small bow. And the flower girls, we'll need red and white rose petals."

Esme nodded, listing to the person on the other end. "The reception will be decorated with red, white, and small hints of gold, so for every other table, we want the baskets with the open red roses, white rose buds, white lilacs, red freesia, with the white tulle and ivy. For the others, we would love the package with the five white calla lilies, stephanotis, and ivy in the tall silver vases."

Esme smiled, thanked the florist, and hung up.

"Great, flowers are done." I checked 'flowers' off the checklist Alice had made me.

"Ten things done…nearly forty more to go before June." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"They'll be done before you know it," Esme smiled. "June is only three months away."

"I know, I know," I smiled. "I just want this planning to be done."

"It will be soon, dear," Esme got up from the couch.

"Come on. I'll fix you up some tea."

"Tea isn't the answer to everything, you know," I laughed, following her into the kitchen.

"It is when you're wedding planning." Esme countered.

"Whatever you say," I laughed.

xXx

"Remind me again, why are we cake-testing when over _half _of the people at this wedding are _vampires_?" I asked Alice, as we walked around the table filled with all sorts of wedding cakes.

"Because the rest are either wolf, and will eat anything you give them, or human. You can't have a wedding reception without food, Nessie, and the cake's _the_ most important part." She lectured; I rolled my eyes are her.

"I saw that," Alice commented.

"Good," I put a small piece of red velvet in my mouth.

"What do you think of that one?" Alice asked.

"That it taste like cake, Alice."

"I _will_ choose for you." She threatened.

"I'm so scared," I mocked.

"This is supposed to be fun, Nessie. Why are you making it so difficult?" She asked, exasperated.

"Because I can." I joked.

"You're just like your mother." She scoped the table. "Oh, that's a nice cake."

I looked over to the cake she was talking about. It was a round four-tier cake, with white frosting and black detail, with frosted red roses in between each tier, and on the top as a topper.

"Excuse me," Alice raised a finger and walked over to the store manager. "But is that cake for sale?" She pointed over to the cake we had just been looking at.

Alice led the woman back over to where I was. "This cake fits the theme of this wedding _perfectly_."

"This one's our number one seller," The woman smiled. "What kind of cake are we looking to get for this style?"

Alice looked over at me. "Well? Have you decided? Or will I have to make the decision for you?"

"I want a chocolate fudge cake, with a lemon buttercream, and raspberries."

The manager pulled out an order sheet, and wrote down what I told her. "And you want the same style, with the frosted roses, and the black detail?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"When is the wedding?"

"June 27th."

"And is there a place we can deliver the cake?"

"The Hilton Seattle. The wedding starts at five, and the reception at seven. Can we have the cake delivered by six-thirty?" Alice asked.

"Of course," She smiled. "And if you could put your name and phone number…" She handed the pad to Alice, and Alice filled out the information, handing it back to the woman.

"Great. We'll see you in a few months, Ms. Cullen," She waved, as Alice and I left the little shop.

Alice pulled out her planner. "Cake, done." She mumbled, writing something down in the planner.

"And that leaves…" I started.

"That leaves the rest of the menu, getting a photographer, renting the DJ station, and picking up the dresses. Randy was kind enough to have your gown shipped to David's Bridal, and put under your name, as well as everything else."

"And I'm assuming…"

"We're getting those done today, and tomorrow's the dress fitting." Alice finished, as we got into her car.

I sighed, as Alice dragged me into the bridal store. Once again, it was going to be a long weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Graduation**

_Wedding Countdown: 20 days! You're almost there, Renesmee! You can do it!_

_This week's objectives: Get marriage license, arrange name change, prepare for rehearsal dinner, have bridal party, arrange hotel arrangements for out-of-town guests. _

_Also: Arrange graduation party! Congrats, Renesmee! You made it past high school. Thank your lucky stars you won't have to repeat those years like the rest of us did…unless we move again. Which we doubt, since we haven't moved yet. Well, congratulations, Renesmee! We're very proud of you._

_Your loving aunts, _

_Alice and Rose. _

xXx

Graduation. Finally. I thought that I was never going to make it here.

And with only twenty days until the wedding, I had more than one thing to be excited for. Twenty days, and I would no longer be a Cullen by name. Twenty-one days, and I would be _far _away, with just Jake, in whatever country (or _countries…_) Jake booked for the wedding. Twenty days, and I would be married to the man I would forever be with.

Twenty. More. Days.

xXx

I looked out over the crowd of parents, family members, students, and staff members of Forks High, as I prepared to give my valedictorian speech. I smiled, and rested on the podium.

"A couple hundred years ago, Benjamin Franklin shared with the world his secret of successes. Never leave that till tomorrow, he said, which you can do today. This is the man who discovered electricity. You think more people would listen to what he had to say. I don't know why we put things off, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say it has a lot to do with fear." I pushed myself off of the podium, and began pacing the stage, not losing eye contact with the audience.

"Fear of failure, fear of rejection, sometimes, the fear is just of making a decision, because what if you're wrong? What if you're making a mistake you can't undo? The early bird catches the worm. A stitch in time saves nine. He who hesitates," I paused, and looked across the room, "is lost." I started pacing across the stage again.

"We can't pretend we hadn't been told. We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard our grandparents warning us about wasted time, and we've heard the _damn_ poets urging us to seize the day. Still sometimes we have to see for _ourselves_. _We_ have to make our own mistakes. _We_ have to learn our own lessons. _We_ have to sweep today's possibility under tomorrow's rug until we can't anymore. Until then, we cannot truly understand what Benjamin Franklin _really _meant." I stopped on the right side of the stage.

"That knowing is better than wondering, that waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the worst, beat the hell out of never trying." I pause, and look over the audience, letting the first half of my speech settle in.

Going into my second half, I walk back to the podium, and rest my arms across it. "It's time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and end up somewhere chill. Fall in love, a _lot_." A few people chuckle, and so do I.

"Major in philosophy, because there's no way in _hell_ to make a career out of that." People murmured in agreement.

"Change your mind, and then change it _again_, because _nothing_ is ever permanent. Make as many mistakes as you can, because sometimes, we have to see for _ourselves. _ We have to make our _own _mistakes, not let someone else tell us what to do, what's a mistake, and what isn't. We have to learn our own lessons, sweep the possibilities under the rug, until we can't anymore. So one day, you can tell your children, grandchildren, hell_, _some guy you meet on the street, one _hell _of a story. So that you can truly understand what Mr. Benjamin Franklin wanted us to know. So that _we. Are. Sucsessful._"

I finish the speech with a single quote.

"We're adults. When did that happen? And how do we make it stop?"

I stand back, as I get a standing ovation. Mr. Greene appears next to me, clapping, as he congratulates me. I shook his hand, and took my seat next to Jake.

"Nice job," Jake smiled, as I sat down. He gave me a small kiss.

"Thanks," I smiled, returning the kiss. "Twenty days." I smiled.

"And you're still here." He joked.

"I guess I can survive seven months of torture," I smiled.

"Torture?" Jake raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe I'm being a little over-dramatic," I shrugged. "But wedding planning with _those two_," I jerked my head in the direction of Alice and Rose.

"Should be considered torture." I finished.

Mr. Greene finished his speech, and called us up by last name to get our diplomas. After receiving them, we threw our caps in the air.

We were no longer high school students. Welcome to the real world, class of 2014.

xXx

Of course, what graduation would be complete without a three-hundred dollar party? Somewhere, in all this wedding planning, Alice and Rose had also made plans to throw the biggest graduation party since they were graduates themselves. They, and the rest of my family, stayed out of the picture, so humans wouldn't get suspicious of the fact that they haven't aged.

Which left the nicest house in Forks to nearly two hundred recent high school graduates for the next three hours.

We could feel vibrations from the music blasting in the house, as everyone pulled into the long driveway. _Rock That Body _played, as we entered the house, and the party began.

"Damn, Crazy Pixie," Jake muttered, as we looked around the house. Alice had turned the whole house into party central. There was a DJ in the living room, with a dance floor that Alice had probably built last night. The dining room had been arranged in such a way that made the house look like a reception hall. About twenty round tables were arranged into a Banquet 10 seating arrangement, and in front of the tables was a long table with cake, finger foods, and pizza. There was a bar, complete with bartender that served all virgin drinks, and sodas. The lights were dimmed, and purple Chinese lanterns hung everywhere.

"If this is the graduation party," I mumbled. "Then what the _hell _does she have planned for the reception?"

"I don't want to know." Jake shook his head, laughing a bit. "Come on. Let's not put Blondie and Pixie's hard work to waste," Jake grabbed me by the arm, and pulled me onto the dance floor, as a hundred others were joining us in dancing. _Rumor Has It_ began to play. I was immediately sucked into the atmosphere, letting the night fly by.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hearts on Fire**

_Wedding Countdown: One more day! You can make it 24 hours. _

_Today's Objectives: Pack up your things, we're heading to Seattle for the rest of the day, and spending the night at the Hilton. While we're in Seattle, we need to pick up the dresses, and then we will be decorating the reception hall. Get enough sleep tonight, Renesmee! Tomorrow's your BIG day! _

_Love always, _

_Alice and Rose. _

xXx

"Nessie, we still need to get your shoes broken in," Alice said, running up to me.

We were at the Hilton, decorating the reception hall for tomorrow. Everything was being loaded from three trailers, to the Pacific Ballroom of the Hilton Seattle hotel. Emmett, Jasper, Daddy, Jake, and Carlisle were all attending to Alice and Rose's commands to make sure that everything was, by Alice's definition, perfect.

"We never got…"

Alice interrupted me by holding up a pair of white Manolo Blahnik stilettos that had dazzling decoration that overtakes the front of the shoe, much like the outstretched legs of a spider or the extended reach of creeping ivy. I recognized them as Mom's bridal shoes.

"Mom's shoes?" I asked. I thought Alice had gotten rid of these shoes, because, as everything she gets rid of, they had already been worn.

"You need something old, and something borrowed. I had though about getting rid of them, but they are to _die _for." Alice supplied, reading my expression. "And after I found out that I had a niece, I thought I could use these in your wedding."

"I see." I smiled.

"Come on, we have to get these broken in before tomorrow." Alice sat me down on one of the chairs Emmett brought in, and took off my Vans. She slipped the shoes onto my feet, and stood me up.

"Wouldn't it have been better if we did this a week ago?" I asked, trying to keep my balance.

"You, unlike your mother, wear heels. You'll have these broken into in no time." Alice smiled.

"Where do you want this, boss?" Emmett boomed, bringing in his DJ station. He was having a little _too _much fun with this.

"The far end of the room, across from the long table," Alice instructed.

"Got it," Emmett went over to the far end, and placed the station on the side of the wall.

"Not there, Emmett!" Alice yelled across the room, storming over to him.

"Does no one have vision?"

Shaking my head, laughing, I sat in the chair, and took off the shoes. I sighed, and closed my eyes, rubbing the back of my neck. Hot hands replaced mine.

I moaned in delight, as Jake brushed my hair away from my neck, laying a few kisses on the base of it.

"Relax, Nessie." He whispered in my ear. "Just remember that in a little over twenty-four hours, it will just be you and me."

"At a beach?" I guessed, still trying to weasel my way into knowing where he was taking me.

"You'll have to wait and see," He smiled.

"You know, there's an empty room that we have rented out," I whispered. "Alice left the key on the table."

"You think we can get in?" Jake asked, catching on to my little plan.

"Dad hasn't been able to read my thoughts since we got the dress. Alice doesn't want anyone to see what it looks like."

"Eddie can't read mine, since I decided where I'm taking you." Jake smile broadened.

"I'll get the key; meet me at room twelve-oh-one." I got up from the chair, and gave Jake a kiss before he left the ballroom.

I grabbed the key, and slipped it into my shirt.

"And where do you think you're going?" Alice asked, as I reached the door. Thinking quickly, I looked over to the shoes I had abandoned.

"I want to walk around in the shoes; you know, so I can wear them tomorrow. Jake thought walking around the hotel would be perfect to break them in time."

"Oh, of course," Alice smiled. She walked over to the shoes, and brought them over to me.

"Don't forget, dinner's at seven _sharp_, in the private dinning hall. I _cannot _have both of you late, you understand?"

"Of course. I'll let Jake know." I smiled, and slipped out of the room.

xXx

"You actually did it," Jake smiled, as I caught up with him in the hallway of the twelfth floor. He was leaning against the door to the room Alice had rented out.

"Of course I did," I smiled slyly, taking the key out of my shirt.

Jake took the key from my hand, and unlocked the door. The door opened to a small parlor, which led to a small kitchen, and a bedroom that held a king-sized bed. The carpets were a plush white, and the comforter set on the bed was a deep red. The parlor was complete with a 32-inch hi-def flat screen, and the windows revealed beautiful views of the Sound, and Downtown Seattle.

Jake and I walked into the room, and Jake closed the door behind me, pressing me up against the door. The kissing began slowly, but soon grew into something of furious blind passion. His hands found their way up my shirt, and picked me up, as my legs climbed up his. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he took me into the bedroom.

I landed on the bed, his body on top of mine, my hands racing to take his shirt off as my shirt came off. He placed soft, gentle kiss leading a trail from naval to jaw, and back again.

"Beautiful," He whispered, letting his lips fall back onto mine. His lips crashed against mine like hard waves, our tongues rolling and twisting. I rolled him over, and situated myself on top of him. Jake breathed a laugh, and smiled at me.

I ran a hand through my hair, attempting to push it out of my face. Inevitably, it fell back to frame my face. Goosebumps rippled across my skin when he ran his hands down my body. My eyes opened to dark ones, and he gave me a look of love.

"Just like the beach." He smiled.

"Exactly like the beach," I agreed.

"You know, Alice doesn't expect us down for another three hours," I smiled slyly.

Jake swallowed, nodding his head. "You're making things so hard to resist,"

"_Then don't,_" I breathed, as I brought his lips down to mine, moving them slowly together.

His palms ran against my bare thighs, I let out a small gasp and moved my hips. Jacob groaned, and let his hands sink lower, his fingertips brushing a place that made me gasp again. He unbuttoned my shorts, and pulled them off of me when I lifted myself, tossing them somewhere in my room.

I moaned, situating myself back on top of him. He ran his fingers from the back of my knees to the inside of my thighs, and back again.

"You're such a tease," I smirked.

In response, Jake flipped me over so that he was back on top. His lips went to the inside of my thighs, and placed a few gentle kissed them before finally pulling my panties off.

It was easier on the bed, softer, and sand wasn't in the way. Jake's name escaped my lips in little moans, as he came inside. My hips buckled, as I felt that euphoric high.

I breathed deeply, my heart pounding out of my chest, as his face moved closer. We kissed, our kisses frantic as our touches, as his fingers quickly unhooked my bra. He tossed it with my other clothes.

My breathing sped up again, and my chest lifted. My fingers dug into Jake's muscular back, and after five minutes, I was back from another high.

xXx

"Is that what it's going to be like every time?" I asked, pulling my shorts on.

"I mean, Jake, that was _amazing_." I laced my fingers into Jake's hair, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Best sex I've ever had," I smiled.

"Second time you've only had sex," Jake pointed out.

"I can't _wait _to see what you have in store for Sunday."

Jake smiled, and sat on the edge of the bed. I straddled him, wrapping my legs around his waist. He rested his hands on my thighs. I licked my lips, and laced my fingers around his neck. He kissed me gently, and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I moaned quietly, and leaned into his lips.

After a few minutes, we were interrupted.

"Oi! It's not the honeymoon yet!" Emmett boomed, zooming into the bedroom.

I screamed, nearly falling off of Jake's lap. His grip tightened around my waist, and I ended up falling on top of him on the bed. I scrambled to cover the top half of my body, being thankful for my bra.

"God, Emmett!" I yelled, giving him my death look.

His grin was evil. "Just wait 'till I tell your parents."

"EMMETT!" I yelled, scrambling off of the bed to find my shirt. It was too late; he was already out of the room.

"EDWARD, BELLA! GUESS WHAT!" He shouted, acting like a child tattling on his older sibling.

Pulling on my blouse as fast as I could, I ran out to the parlor, meeting a giddy Emmett, and my parents, arms crossed, giving me my own death glare.

Jake came to my side just seconds later, tugging his shirt down.

"I thought I had made myself perfectly clear, Jacob." Dad said, eerily calm.

"You did." Jake said.

"There's twenty-three hours until the wedding, I thought I could trust that you two could stay away from each other until then."

"Daddy, I'm not your little girl anymore," I protested. "I can handle myself just fine."

"You are still my daughter, Renesmee, and you will follow under my jurisdiction." Dad still sounded angry, but uncrossed his arms with a heavy sigh.

"Can you two handle yourselves for twenty-three hours?"

"Yes." Jake and I said.

"Good. Now, come on. Your aunt's going to kill us if we're late."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**White Wedding**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get up this instant!" Alice yelled, throwing my Vans at the back of my head.

"Why can't you let the alarm wake me up?" I moaned, sitting up in the bed, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are we going to waste time with this conversation?" Alice asked. "Come on, get dressed. I've allotted an hour for breakfast, then we need to get to the hotel."

Alice tossed me a short white dress, as I tossed the covers off the bed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Alice said, digging in her bag. "How was the sex last night?"

All my blood rushed to my face. "Alice,"

"What?" Alice asked innocently. "I was just asking."

"Do I ask you and Jasper about your sex lives?"

"Just asking," Alice raised her hands in surrender.

I pulled the dress on, and Alice brushed my hair down.

"Ouch," I winced, as she tugged the brush.

"If you brushed your hair every night, like _I tell you_, then we wouldn't have this problem." Alice tugged the brush harder, and I winced.

"Well, we'll just have to deal with this for now. Breakfast will have to be cut short so we have more time for your hair." She frowned.

She gave me a pair of white flats, and we met everyone, excepting the guys, at the breakfast bar. Alice explained that they were already at the church, and that we were already behind schedule, despite the fact that they ceremony started in eight hours.

After the rushed breakfast, we were dragged to the church. Alice practically dragged me out of the limo before it had even made a complete stop in front of the church. We meet the florists, whom Alice nearly had a fit with, because they were not putting the flowers the way she wanted them. This, once again, put us behind schedule. After the fit, she and Rose took me upstairs, where the bridal dressing suite was open, with my dress hanging on the door in a white cover.

"Okay, we have about seven hours until people start arriving, around four thirty. I want everyone in line and ready to walk at five, and then you and Edward at five after. That gives us…" Alice thought for a moment.

"A little over seven hours." Rose supplied.

"Perfect," Alice smiled. She sat me down in front of the vanity mirror, and covered the mirror with a sheet.

"Let's get started." She smiled.

Alice and Rose began tugging my hair, straightening it, and dividing it into three sections, that she braided about two-thirds of the way, and then pinned each section to the nape of my neck, which Rose then twisted to look like a large, dramatic bun that spanned from one ear to the next.

"Perfect," Alice smiled. "Rose, can you go get the others ready? I'm going to start on Nessie's makeup."

Rose nodded, and gave me a quick hug. "You look beautiful, Nessie." She smiled, and left the room.

"Close your eyes, and don't open unless I tell you," Alice instructed, bringing out her heavy-duty makeup bag. I did as I was told, and I felt Alice's cold fingers scrubbing at my nails, prepping and priming them, as she painted them. I sat patiently as she layered a foundation set, blush, bronzer, eyeliner, eye shadow, lip liner, lipstick, and balm. I opened my eyes only so she could apply the mascara. Despite the fact that she would make it look like I wasn't wearing any, I still found it annoying that she had to put on this much, when I would already stand out. She sprayed some sort of makeup fixture on my face, and was finished.

"There," Alice said, sounding accomplished. "Now, let's get that dress."

Alice went out of the room, and returned with my dress. Closing the door, she hung the dress up, and unbuttoned the corset back. She helped me into the dress, and buttoned and tightened it to the point where I had to take huge, deep breaths to be able to breathe.

She clipped a two-tier cathedral-length veil underneath the chignon bun, and attached a diamond-encrusted headband that could have doubled as a tiara. After tying a diamond necklace around my neck, and clipping fake diamond earrings on my ear lobes, she had me step into the stilettos and I was official 'finished'. Alice led me to a floor mirror, and took off its cover.

My eyes widened as I looked at my reflection. There's not a doubt in my mind that I _wouldn't_ be noticed. Alice made my skin look a little creamier; my eyes had a dark smoldering smoky effect. My already thick, long lashes had a little more volume, and just a little darker with a light coat of black mascara. My cheeks were lightly colored rose, and my lips a dark red.

I looked goddess-like.

"Oh, sweetie, look at you," Mom said, coming into the room. She was already in her dress, a champagne colored, strapless A-line Mon Cheri. The silk material shimmered, complementing Mom's pale skin. She had two-inch metallic gold strapped heels. Her hair was in a small up-do, small ringlets framing her face. Her makeup was done lightly.

She gave me a hug. "You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," I blushed.

"You're just missing one thing," She pulled out a small, rectangular case, and opened it up to reveal great-grandma Swan's sapphire-encrusted hair piece.

"Mom, that's yours, you shouldn't…" I protested.

"Grandma Swan gave it to my mother, and now I'm giving it to you," Mom said, ignoring my protest. She walked behind me and placed the clip where the veil was fastened.

"And, one day, you can give it to your daughter," I knew that at that moment, if Mom could cry, she would.

"Thanks, Mom," I tried not to get teary, as I gave her another hug.

"Come on, come on, we have to start getting pictures!" Alice pushed Mom and I to the parlor of the suite, and we met up with Issei, Nisei, Rose, Claire, Kithira, and Holly.

"You look beautiful," Issei gushed. Nisei agreed. They were in strapless, red A-line floor-length gowns. Their hair was in a simple French braid, and their makeup done to make their eyes pop. They also had apple colored, peep-toe four-inch stilettos.

"You guys look amazing," I smiled. Before anything else could be said, Alice pushed us outside of the suits.

"We have pre-wedding pictures that need to be taken outside the church." Alice said. "We have an hour before people start arriving and I don't want to be anymore behind schedule than we are." She explained.

Alice and Rose got everyone into the garden behind the church, and we quickly got our pictures done. Afterwards, we were sent back upstairs to wait until Alice called us down to the foyer in front of the sanctuary, which would be another half-hour. Rose did quick little touch-ups to our makeup, hair, and dresses, and by the time she was finished, Alice had called us downstairs. It was only a matter of minutes before I would be walking down that aisle, and the butterflies in my stomach really kicked into gear. I took deep breathes, in order to keep calm. Alice arranged us into the order she wanted, Holly in the lead with Dylan, Kithira and Claire behind them, Issei next to Max, and Nisei and Riley behind her sister. I knew Jake had escorted Mom down to her seat when the large double doors opened to reveal the sanctuary.

The soft flow of the piano filled the room, as Holly and Dylan began to march down. As the line got smaller, the butterflies got larger, and I grasped onto my father's icy hand, holding the bouquet in the other.

"Nervous?" Dad smiled, looking at me.

I nodded, trying to swallow. "Yeah."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Don't be."

"I can't help it," I smirked.

"I love you," Daddy whispered in my ear.

"Daddy, love you more." I said, tears choking me. He gave me another kiss, and the lyrics to _Turning Page _filled the room.

_I've waited a hundred years; I'd wait a million more, for you…_

Daddy and I began to walk after the first line, as heads turned and gasped at us. I didn't look at anyone; instead, I kept my eyes focused on Jake, who was in a black Armani tuxedo, a single red rose on his right lapel. He had a black tie, and a red cummerbund. I focused on his dark eyes, and the butterflies lessened.

_Your love is my turning page, where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss is a cursive line. Every touch is a redefining phrase. I surrender who I've been; for whom you are. For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart. If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would have known what I've been living for all along; what I've been living for…_

Jake's eyes widened when he looked at me, and he gulped nervously. Daddy's eyes flashed dark, but only for a moment. Just as the end of the song faded into the sanctuary, Daddy and I made it to the altar, and Father Michael began.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Jacob and Renesmee in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

He paused for a moment, and when no one said anything, he smiled, and began again.

"Who gives this young woman to be married to this young man?"

"I do," Daddy said soberly. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, and placed my hand into Jake's. He left, and sat by Mom in the front pew. I handed my bouquet to Issei.

"You look beautiful," Jake whispered, as Father Michael started his speech about weddings.

_I was tortured for seven hours. _I showed Jake everything that Alice and Rose did to make me 'bridal ready'.

Jake chuckled softly, and Father Michael brought us back to the ceremony.

"Jacob," He said. "Do you take your vows to live in the holy estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jake said, nodding slightly, smiling.

"Renesmee," He turned to me. "Do you take your vows to live in the holy estate of matrimony as long as you both shall live?"

I swallowed more butterflies. "I do." My voice was slightly shaky.

"You may now read the vows you have written," Father Michael nodded, and I turned to Jake, as he began.

"In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you, I am whole, full, and alive. You make me laugh. You let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours, and you are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heart. The key is lost. You must stay here forever."

I start mine, trying to keep my voice steady. "You are my inspiration and my soul's fire. You are the magic of my days. You help me laugh, you teach me love. You provide a safe place for me; unlike I've ever known. You free me to sing my own song. You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you. You are my greatest boon. I am yours and you are mine. Of this we are certain. You are lodged in my heat. The key lost. You must stay here forever."

Dylan walks from where he was standing by Max, and holds the white silk ring pillow to Father Michael. He takes the thinner of the two gold rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and her who wears it may abide in peace, and continue to love until the end." He hands the ring to Jake.

"With this ring, I wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He placed it on my finger. My stomach started getting jumpy again. I took in deep breathes.

Father Michael takes Jacob's ring from the pillow, and Dylan walked back to where he had been standing. "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and him who wears it may abide in peace, and continue to love until the end." He handed it to me.

"With this ring I wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I smiled, trying to abate tears.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience increasing joy with their family as each day passes, as each year passes. As Jacob and Renesmee join their lives together on this glorious, God-given day, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, support of friends, and a long life of everlasting love,

"In so much as Jacob and Renesmee have consented to live together forever in marriage, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth to each other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I am happy to present to you the loving couple, Mr. and Mrs. Black."

I looked up at my husband of now three seconds. His dark eyes meet mine, and all the butterflies vanish. I sniffle softly, and step towards him; he smiles in return and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jacob," I murmur, as he leans in for a kiss.

"Yeah?" He whispered; his mouth just barely touches my ear.

"I love you." I whispered, as our lips touched. It started out a gentle kiss, but didn't stay that way once I opened my connection. Pushing all the love I could into it, everything I felt went to him as our lips danced together. I laced my fingers in his soft, cropped hair and pulled him closer to me.

The clapping of all my family and friends faded out around me, because in that moment, all I could focus on was the man I would love and be with forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Can't Get Away**

Just as I pulled away from the kiss, Jake brought me into another one, just as deep as the first. The clapping continued, although it was still slightly faded around me, as our lips danced together. The kiss was interrupted by loud drum beats, and a guitar riff, followed by a crazy scream.

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay! Crazy, but that's how it goes. Millions of people living as foes, maybe it's not too late to learn how to love, and forget how to hate!_

"Oh, God, Emmett," I whispered, burying my head in Jake's chest, trying not to laugh.

_Mental wounds not healing, life's a bitter shame. I'm going off the rails on a crazy train! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

If Father Michael was surprised, he didn't show it. I was handed my bouquet, and Jake and I walked down the aisle to Ozzy Osbourne.

_I've listened to preachers; I've listened to fools. I've watched the dropouts who make their own rules. One person conditioned to rule and control, the media sells it and you live the role. _

_Mental wounds still screaming, driving me insane! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

_I know that things are going wrong for me, you gotta listen to my words; yeah! Heirs of a cold war; that's what we've become. Inheriting troubles, I'm mentally numb. Crazy, I just cannot bear. I'm living with something' that just isn't fair. Mental wounds not healing, who and what's to blame? I'm going off the rails on a crazy train; I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!_

The song ended just as Jake and I made it into the foyer. _Four Seasons: Summer _began playing softly behind us as everyone filed out of the sanctuary, still looking a bit stunned that an Ozzy Osbourne song played inside a cathedral. From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice and Emmett, still in the sanctuary. Alice was practically fuming.

"I thought I made it clear, Emmett," She said, trying to stay calm. "We are _supposed _to be _Catholic_," She whispered so quietly, human ears couldn't pick up.

"My finger slipped," Emmett said, trying to get Alice off of his back. "You know, it was _your_ idea to use the same mix tape." I could tell he was lying.

"You better make sure it doesn't happen again," Alice said, before turning on her heels and walking out of the sanctuary. She grabbed me, and the rest of the wedding party, and piled us in two separate limos that would take us to Kubota Park for pictures. Afterwards, Alice ushered us back into the limos, and off to the Hilton for the reception.

"Mrs. Black," Jake smiled, as I settled into the limo. Under the layers of makeup Alice had given me, I blushed like crazy, feeling my heart race.

"Mr. Black," I unclipped my veil, and kicked off the stilettos.

Jake chuckled softly, and gave me a kiss. "I just love calling you my wife," He smiled.

"And I love calling you my husband," I returned, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We spent most of the fifteen-minute ride to the hotel…well, making out. When we arrived, I slipped on white ballet flats Alice had so kindly put into the limo. I handed Alice my veil, and she led us to the doors of the ballroom. Emmett's booming voice announced our arrival, and Alice pushed open the doors. _Heart on Fire_ played as we walked hand-in-hand to the middle of the ballroom. Soon, hundreds of people surrounded us, giving there congrats. Emmett switched the song to _Paradise_, and the dancing continued.

"Renesmee," I recognized Charlie's voice from behind me. I turned to find my grandfather, and Sue.

I walked up to Charlie, and gave him a hug. "I've missed you,"

"You look beautiful," Charlie said, returning the hug. "Just like your mother."

"Thanks." I smiled, my cheeks burning light pink. Charlie gave me one last hug, and returned me to Jake.

"Alright, everyone!" Emmett boomed over the microphone. "It is now time for the bride and groom to share their first dance, so clear the floor!"

Everyone swarmed to the outer edges of the dance floor, and left a large, circular space for Jake and I. Emmett winked over at me as we walked to the center of the circle. The song started, and Jake lead me in a waltz.

_Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave; How can I love, when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. _

_One step closer. _

"I had no idea you could waltz, Jake." I smiled.

"Ask Edward about it."

"He would."

"It was either dance or die."

"I'm glad you chose dance."

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, beauty in all she is; I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. _

_One step closer…_

"Would you believe he had me _dip_ him?"

"Maybe if you show me…"

"My pleasure." Jacob grinned, and dipped me, and I smiled like mad.

"He taught you well," I noted, as he brought me back up.

"Anything for you," He winked.

_And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more…  
><em>

As the song slowed down, I rested my head against Jake's shoulder, and closed my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, more." Jake kissed the top of my head.

As the song ended, he spun me, and everyone clapped. _New Moon (The Meadow) _played softly as Emmett announced that the dinner was ready. As waiters came around, and served the food, Emmett came up to the stage Alice had put up, and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Now is the time for wedding toasts," Emmett smiled. "And, as the bride's favorite uncle, I believe that I'll make my speech first."

_Oh, God. Save me now. Please. _My eyes widen, and I look over at Jake. Emmett 'clears' his throat, and begins.

"I'd like to propose toast to my little niece. Ness, I hope you've gotten enough sleep over the last few years. You won't be getting any for a while." He winked, and my cheeks burned red. He laughed, the only sound in the room that became awkwardly silent.

Daddy was next.

"I'm sorry for my brother," was the first thing he said, "We're trying to fix that."

Everyone laughed, and Daddy continued. "I know that Jacob will be a good husband…I know this, because I'm a father. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth to protect her. I also know how to use a gun."

Jake looked like he didn't know whether to laugh, or be scared. I laughed lightly, and put my hand in his.

_He's joking…I hope. _

Jake smirked, shaking his head.

There were a few more speeches, including a very awkward speech made by a girl in our class, Kaylee Newton, I think, about how she was the captain of the cheerleading and volleyball teams, and I wasn't.

Soon, dinner was over, and everyone was back to dancing. Emmett announced a father-daughter dance, and played _My Little Girl. _

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel, all wrapped in pink, so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born…_

"May I have this dance?" Daddy asked, coming up from behind me.

Jake nodded, and released me to Daddy, walking off the dance floor.

_Go on, take on this whole world, but to me, you'll always be; my little girl. _

Daddy led me in a slow waltz. I rested my head on his cold shoulder. "I love you, Daddy." I whispered.

"I love you too, little bug." He kissed my forehead.

"You really taught Jake how to waltz?" I smirked.

"Never. Again."

I laughed, as Daddy started to twirl me.

_Someday, some boy'll come and ask me for your hand. But, I won't say yes to him unless I know, he's the half that makes whole; he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. _

_I know that he'll say he's in love, but between you and me, he won't be good enough. _

"You're a beautiful baby from the outside in, chase your dreams, but always know the road that'll lead you home again," Daddy sang softly, as I rested my head back in his icy shoulder.

"Go on, take on this whole world, but to me you'll always be my little girl," I sang with him, trying not to get teary again. The song ended, and Emmet put on the instrumental version of _Eclipse (All Yours)_. Daddy and I continued to dance for a few more slow songs, until Emmett decided to play some upbeat songs, ironically enough, _Accidentally in Love. _The rest of the night passed, feeling more like homecoming than a reception by the end. The cake had been cut, the bouquet and garter tossed, and soon, it was just the family. Emmett had on _You'll Be In My Heart_, and Jake and I were in the middle of the ballroom, slowly turning in circles. My arms were wrapped around his massive shoulders; my head nestled in the crock of his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist; his head resting lightly on top of mine. Occasionally, he would kiss the top of my head, and then return it to it's resting position.

_Cause' you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always. _

_Always. _

_I'll be with you. I'll be there for you always. _

_Always, and always. Just look over your shoulder, just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. _

_I'll be there; always. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Paradise**

After a rushed morning with Alice, Jake and I were at Sea-Tac, waiting for our flight to arrive.

"Rio?" I asked, looking over the flight information.

"Only a stop," Jake said.

I looked back down at the itinerary. "It doesn't say there's a connecting flight,"

"You'll never give this up, will you?" Jake laughed, giving me a kiss.

"Because you won't tell me," I whispered into Jake's ear.

Jake smiled with a small laugh, and gave me a kiss. "Mrs. Black,"

Electricity shot up my spine at the sound of my new name. I was no longer a Cullen, but a Black. It would take a while for me to get used to this.

_Flight number 236, Seattle to Rio de Janeiro. All first class and families with small children please arrive at your gate. Thank you. _

"That's us," I smiled, putting my bag over my shoulder. Jake picked up the suitcases, and we were off to our gate. After thirty minutes, we were in the air.

xXx

_Boa noite, passageiros, este é seu falando de legenda. Nós vai chegar no Rio de Janeiro em cerca de quinze minutos. Peço que você coloca os cintos, como nós estará experimentando ligeira turbulência no nosso desembarque. O tempo é hoje à noite em um agradável 70 e um pouco ventoso. Se você está voltando para casa, bem vindo costas. Para aqueles de você visitar, espero que você aprecie a sua estadia. Obrigado por escolher a Delta airlines.  
><em> 

"Nessie…" Jake said softly. I felt his hot hand moving a piece of my hair away from my face. "We're here."

I take in a deep breath, and open my eyes. "Hmm?" I asked, still half-asleep.

"You are so cute when you're sleeping." Jacob smiled, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Well, then why did you wake me?" I laughed.

"Because we're here." Jacob smiled, and leaned over to slide open the window cover.

"Look." He prompted.

I looked out the window, and saw the beautiful Brazilian sun, with gold and red, just entering the horizon, reflecting on the clouds. Down below was a beautiful city, getting ready to end its day.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, grabbing Jake's hand, and smiling.

"You're beautiful." Jake whispered, kissing my neck.

I smiled, and laughed a little. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

"I know." Jake kissed me again, on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

xXx

We were picked up by a driver that Jake had hired. He had driven us halfway into the city, when the loud drumbeats were too irresistible. Jake paid him, and we got out of the car, following the large group of people. The music was loud, pounding through my veins. We stopped with the group, and danced in the hot night. Jake placed his hands low on my hips, and I placed mine on the top of his neck, lacing my fingers in his cropped hair, pulling his head closer to mine, until our lips meet, crashing into each other.

The kiss was full of white-hot passion. He pulled my waist closer, and I dug my fingers into his hair. The music pulsed through our bodies, as we moved in the rhythm of the drumbeats.

"Hotel," Jake said huskily.

"Yes," I said quickly, kissing him again. He pulled away, and led me through the crowd to the hotel he had booked. We checked in, as I noticed our bags stacked nicely at the foot of the large king-sized bed.

Jake pushed me onto the bed, and took off my shirt, throwing it aside. Jake took of his, and placed his lips on my naval, leading a trail of soft, gentle kisses to my jaw and back again.

"So beautiful," He whispered, as I pulled him in for a kiss. Our lips crashed like the waves of the Bering Sea, our tongues rolling and twisting like shipwrecked boats.

"Do you remember?" I asked with labored breaths, as Jake pulled away from the kiss.

"Remember what?" He asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"This," I whispered.

I rolled him over, situating myself on top of him.

"Now do you remember?" I asked.

"Maybe you'll have to remind me," Jake ran his palms up my thighs, unbuttoning my shorts, pulling them off. He ran his hands up my back, moving his fingers like whispers over my spine. He found the clasp of my bra, and unhooked it. The strapless bra fell on his bare chest.

"We don't need this," I picked it up between my forefinger and thumb, flicking it across the room, where it landed over the TV.

I leaned forward, resting on Jake. His hands spread across the back of my upper thighs, as we kissed. He groaned, as his hands moved to a place that made me gasp.

He flipped me back on the bed. He placed a few gentle kisses on the inside of my thighs before finally taking off my panties.

Jake's name escaped my mouth in moans as he came inside. My hips buckled, and the euphoria came over me. I breathed deeply, as his face came close to mine. We kissed, our kisses as frantic as our quick touches. My breathing speed up again, and my chest lifted. I dug my fingers in Jake's muscular back, until I was back from another high.

xXx

Apparently, our flight to Rio was a connecting flight. It just wasn't on the itinerary, because Jake had booked the next flight for the next afternoon.

"Africa," I threw out another random guess, as we waited for the flight to come in. I was going to know where he was taking me, even if I had to guess it country by country.

Jake shook his head.

"Colombia?"

Another shake.

"Europe?"

"I'm not telling you where I'm taking you." Jake said sternly. However, his lips twitched into a small smile, and his eyes gleamed.

I gasped. "You're taking me to Europe?"

"You can't stand not knowing things, can you?"

I shook my head. "You of all people should know that." I got out of my seat, and tried to straddle my husband as best I could in the little terminal seats. He wrapped his arms around my lower back in support. I licked my lips, and laced my fingers around his neck. He kissed me gently, and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. I moaned quietly, and leaned into his lips.

Everything faded around us. It was just me, and him. We actually almost missed our flight. After running to our gate, and getting situated in our seats, I fell asleep, resting on Jake's shoulder.

xXx

Our first stop in Europe was England. We stayed in a hotel in London, and when we did leave the hotel that week, Jake and I did touristy things. We went shopping, and I kept an eye out for any of my favorite actors. Jake took a million pictures of me, and convinced the most random people to get pictures of us.

After our week in London, we flew to Spain, where we were supposed to spend a week in Barcelona. But, halfway through the second day, I started feeling sick. I had vomited four times, and I could barely hold a glass of water down.

But I was also hungry. Like, _really_ hungry. I would feel better after a bought of vomiting, and suddenly want Jake to make me a rare taco—a taco with rare meat. However, when it was done, I took one bite, and was back in the bathroom.

That night, after the eighth fifteen-minute vomiting episode, and after I had brushed my teeth, my suspensions began. I looked at myself in the mirror, and pushed the top of my yoga pants to my panty line, and my shirt up to my bra. I watched myself place a hand on my lower abdomen. I lightly pushed on my lower abdomen, and instead of feeling a soft muscle, it was hard.

Could I really be…?

"Jake," I called, not wanting to leave the bathroom. "Jake, come in here."

"What?" Jake called back, sounding worried. A minute later, he came into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but, Jake…" I shook my head, and took his hand, placing it over where my hand had been.

"Feel that?" I asked, pressing his hand into my lower abdomen. He looked down at my stomach, and back at me, his eyes wide.

"Jake," I looked into my husband's eyes, smiling.

"I'm pregnant."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Here We Go Again**

Jake and I got a flight back to Seattle that next day. Let me tell you, that was not a fun flight. I was nauseous for all of the eleven hours, and we had gone through some turbulence. I tried to sleep through the flight, so I wouldn't get sick. When we landed, Jake and I were the first two off the plane, so I could find a bathroom—and fast.

At least I didn't get sick on the flight.

After my vomiting episode, I washed out my mouth, and my face. I took a look at myself in the long mirror on the wall. I turned to the side, and smoothed my shirt over my stomach, feeling the small, hard bump.

"Impossible," I whispered, lifting my shirt up a little bit. I twisted my torso, and saw the defining bump.

I just found out yesterday, and it's been nearly two weeks since the wedding. I couldn't have a bump…not yet.

Unless I got pregnant the night before the wedding.

I walked out of the bathroom, and found Jake waiting just outside of it.

"We need to talk," I said, walking up to him.

"Why?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…" I shook my head. "Its just…Jake, look at me." I turned to the side, and stretched my shirt over my stomach.

"Do I look pregnant to you?"

"No," Jake still looked confused. "Why?"

"I have a bump; Jake, I got pregnant the night before the wedding." Tears welled in my eyes.

"You don't look pregnant, Nessie." Jake wrapped his arms around me. "It could have been that night. We can't know for sure."

I nodded, resting my forehead on his chest. "Okay."

Jake lifted my head up by my chin. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head with a smirk. "I don't know."

"We're going to have a _baby_, Ness," Jake smiled, giving me a kiss. "You should be happy,"

"I am happy," I sniffled. "Jake, I'm beyond _thrilled_. I'm not worried about what Daddy's going to say, because we're married this time…" I shook my head with a small smile.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I laughed. "Hormones?"

Jake shook his head, smirking. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," I pecked him on the lips.

"Come on; everyone's waiting for us at home…and home sounds _really _good right now."

"Then home it is," Jake smiled, and gave me a kiss, before we headed down to the baggage claim.

xXx

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Alice said, as Jake and I walked through the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and turned to look at us.

"Alice, why would you say that?" Jake asked. I was rendered completely speechless, trying hard not to blush.

"You two are home early," Alice put down her book. "And, Nessie, sweetie, you're showing."

_I told you_ I showed Jake what I saw earlier, in the bathroom of Sea-Tac. I quickly shot a glare at him, and then at Alice.

"Alice, I thought you would at least wait for Jake and I tell you guys. It was _supposed _to be a surprise."

"You mean…?" Rose's face lit up.

I nodded, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Rose, Alice, and Esme surrounded me, each giving me hugs, saying congratulations.

"Guys—can't—breathe." I choked out. "Getting—clastro—phobic."

"Sorry, dear," Esme said. "We're just so happy,"

"Renesmee, can I have a word?" Carlisle set down his paper, and stood up.

"In my office,"

I nodded, and gave Jake a quick kiss. "I'll be back,"

I followed Carlisle upstairs, and into his office.

"Have a seat," He said, closing the door behind him. I sat down across from Carlisle.

"It's been roughly fourteen days since the wedding, correct?"

I nodded.

"Would you mind standing up for me? Just for a few minutes,"

I furrowed my eyebrows, but slowly stood up, and turned to the side.

"I don't look that pregnant, do I?" I asked. "I can't possibly look this pregnant…

"You think that this baby was conceived the night before the wedding," Carlisle stated.

I sat down.

"You look about ten weeks."

"I wasn't showing that much last time, was I?"

"It can look different each pregnancy," Carlisle said. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, looking at how far along you appear to be, and how long it's been since the wedding, I would say that this pregnancy wouldn't last very long."

I nodded. "And…last time…" I looked down.

"Well, you know my theories." Carlisle got up, and walked to a bookshelf.

"He could have been developing incorrectly, stress could have caused it…" He pulled a folder from the shelf.

"However, there is one theory that pops out more than the rest," He sat down, and opened the file.

"Renesmee, when your mother was pregnant, the only thing that kept her alive was the blood that she drank. And, in a somewhat reverse of that, I believe that the baby was not supplied with enough blood; basically, he had more vampire in his DNA, and since…" 

"I didn't go hunting over those five weeks, I lost him." I finished. "You've already told me this, Carlisle."

"I took a sample from the embryo, and the tests proved my theory." He showed me the contents of the folder.

"Of course, the DNA combination can be different this time, but to be on the safe side, I think we should test this theory out."

"Anything,"

"Now, I would like to perform some tests, to see if we can conform how far along."

He got up from his chair, and I followed. He led me to the room next to his office, the medical examination room he had set up when I was little. I got up onto the table, and sat back, lifting my shirt up to my bra.

Carlisle put on some gloves, and put his hands on my lower abdomen, feeling around the bump.

"There's no doubt about it, Renesmee." He said. "You're pregnant. I would say at least ten weeks, but I'd like to see if I can get a sonogram to confirm it."

Carlisle brought out a small, portable ultrasound machine. He put some gel—which felt like his skin—on my lower abdomen, followed by the wand. He moved it around, but nothing showed up on the screen.

"It's on…" Carlisle muttered. "Well, it could be a multitude of reasons," He turned off the machine, and handed me a towel to wipe off the goop.

"My best guess is that your uterus has a very thick layer of skin that cannot be penetrated."

"Is that bad?" I sat up, pulling my shirt down.

Carlisle sighed, taking off the gloves. "It can be. But for you, I wouldn't worry about it too much. It just makes it hard to determine exactly how far along you are, which makes it hard to determine the length of your pregnancy."

I nodded. "Well, lets take it day-by-day."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Great Expectations**

Six weeks pregnant, and I'm already halfway through my pregnancy. I'm hunting multiple times a day, although with my belly getting bigger nearly everyday, it's getting harder. I really don't want to have to resort drinking human blood; but with the cravings getting stronger, I'm not sure how much longer I can last on animal.

I'm much bigger this time, than I was last time. Carlisle says that it's nothing to worry about, since the last time I hadn't grown much because I had miscarried, but I don't know. Something about this one doesn't seem…well, like the other one.

I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking this a little bit.

xXx

"You want me to slow down?" Jake asked, as we ran through the forest.

"Why?" I smiled, catching up to him. "So I can kick your ass?"

"I'm not sure if youshould be running…" Jake cast a slightly worried glance at my protruding belly.

I crossed my arms. "I'm perfectly…" A strong, swift movement came from my stomach. My hands instantly raced to the source, as it came again.

Jake instantly was at my side, worry in his eyes. "What?" He put his hands over mine.

"Are you okay? The baby…"

"Jake, I'm fine," I laughed. "Here…" I took his hand, and ran it alongside my belly, until I felt the kick again.

"Feel that?" I turned my head slightly, so I could look at my husband.

His eyes widened in excitement. "Was that…?"

I nodded. "That was a kick. He's moving so much now."

"He's strong," Jake smiled.

"Think we have a future karate master on our hands?" I asked.

"I think," Jake leaned in for a kiss, "that we're going to have—"

"Oh, Nessie, _there _you are!" Alice bounced into the clearing that Jake and I were in.

I rested my head against Jake's shoulder. "Alice," I groaned, as Jake laughed.

"Oh," Alice said, realization in her voice, as her eyes widened. "Am I interrupting…? I could…" Her eyes darted between the two of us, and back down the way she came.

"No, the moment's over." I sighed, lifting my head off of Jake's shoulder.

"Good," Alice grabbed onto my arm. "I have something to show you guys,"

She tugged on my arm, until Jake and I followed her back into the forest. Alice took off with us on her heels, heading due north. She took us a few miles away from the house, and suddenly, there were new, but vaguely familiar, scents surrounding us. Scents, that did not belong in the forest. Honeysuckle. Smoke. Roses. Sawdust. Something metallic, too. The richness of deep earth dug up and exposed.

"Don't look," Jake whispered, covering my eyes with his hands.

"You're in on this too?"

"Alice told me to do this. I have no idea what the Pixie's up to,"

"Hey!" Alice protested, as Jake and I laughed.

We went a few more feet, and Alice stopped us. "You guys ready?"

"Alice, just tell us what it is," I sighed.

Alice moved Jake's hands from my face. I stared into the violet sky. Right in front of us was a three-story stone and wood cottage, slightly discolored in the light of the setting sun.

It was as if the house belonged here so absolutely that it had grown from rock, a natural formation. Honeysuckle climbed up one wall like a lattice, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. Roses bloomed in a handkerchief-sized garden under the dark, deep-set windows. There was a little path of flat stones, amethyst in the night that led up to the quaint arched wooden door.

Alice pressed a key into my hand.

"It's sort of a late wedding present,"

"A _house_?" My eyes widened.

"Well, with you two married, and now, with a baby coming, Esme thought that you two should have your own place."

"You _built _us a _house_?" My mouth dropped, and I covered it with my hand.

"Well, more like remodeled," Alice shrugged. "We took the old cottage, and just added upgrades. We took out a few walls, added two floors, redecorated, and added a pool."

I continued staring, my mouth gaping.

"Don't you like it?" Alice's face fell. "I mean, we can fix it differently, if you want. Emmett wanted to add a few thousand more feet, but Esme thought you guys would like it best like this." Her voice started climbing. "If she was wrong, we could…"

"Shut up," I managed.

She pressed her lips together and waited. It took me a few seconds to recover.

"You're giving us a house for our wedding present?"

"I don't know…" Jake started.

"Don't knock my house," I whispered.

She beamed. "You like it,"

"Like it?" I laughed. "I _love _it! Guys, this is _amazing_." I beamed.

"Well, the closets are stocked, you shouldn't have a problem using them wisely…the entire first floor's a rec room, the second has a kitchen, a living room, and the master bed, nursery, and two guest bedrooms. Third floor holds a study, and an attic that can be renovated into a bedroom." Alice beamed.

"Aren't you going to come inside?"

She strolled casually a few feet back. "I thought you two would like some…alone time. I'll stop by…later." She smiled.

"Jazz wants to hunt. We'll see you two later," She waved, and then shot into the forest like the graceful bullet she was.

"That was weird," I said, as soon as the sound of her flight vanished.

"Do you want to see what they've done?"

I nodded, and Jake lifted me, cradling me in his arms so fast that I didn't see it coming.

"Hey!" I laughed.

"Thresholds are part of the job," He smiled.

"Hmm," I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. I unwrapped on of my arms from his neck, and rested it on my belly.

"I think the baby liked that." I smiled.

Jake laughed, and opened the door, which fell back with a barely audible creak, and stepped into the landing between the first and second floors. He closed the door with his back, and slowly set me down with a kiss.

We walked up the stairs, and directly into the stone living room. It was something from a fairy tale and a modern house combined. The floor was hardwood; the ceiling had long exposed beams. The walls were warm wood in some places, and a crazy quilt of a smooth stone mosaic in others. The beehive fireplace in the corner held the remains of a slow flickering fire. It was driftwood burning there, the low flames blue and green from the salt. A flat screen television was installed against the wall, across from black leather couches, and a chair that seemed vaguely medieval, while a low ottoman by the fire was more modern. The stocked bookshelf against the far window reminded me of the hotel room in London, and an entertainment center that reminded me of the one in the big house. There were a few paintings on the walls that I recognized, some of my old favorites from the big house.

We walked around the house, which was just like the living room. Modern and fairy tale, combined into one house. The nursery was carpeted with a creamy white plush carpet, and glossy black furniture. Our room held a huge, white bed, with clouds of gossamer floating down from the canopy to the floor. The pale wood floor matched the color of a pristine beach. The walls were so pale blue they were almost white, with the brilliance of a sunny day. The back wall had big glass doors that lead to a balcony, where one could look to see the pool and barbecue set that Alice had installed, as well as the whole forest. There was also a hidden garden, climbing roses and a small round pond, smooth as a mirror, and edged with shiny stones.

Another set of double doors lead to a closet that was bigger than our room. It held more clothes than I could ever behold. I didn't go into the closet. There was nothing else in the world but him again—his arms curled under me, his sweet breath on my face, his lips, _inches _from mine. There was nothing in the world that could distract me right now—pregnant or not.

"We're going to tell Alice the first thing I did was go into that closet," I whispered, twisting my fingers into his hair, and pulling his face closer to mine.

"We are going to tell her that I spent hours in there, playing dress-up. We are going to _lie_."

He caught up to my mood in an instant, or maybe he'd been there already. He pulled my face to his with a sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound alone sent the electric current through my body into a near frenzy, as if I couldn't get close to him fast enough.

I heard the fabric tearing under our hands, as our kisses became frantic.

"Are you," Jacob began, as my shirt came off, "sure this is safe? With the baby?"

"Shut up," I kissed Jake. "And give it to me."

He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing, as our kisses grew. It was slightly more difficult, with me being physically in my 25th week of pregnancy, but it was still managed, _quite _successfully.

xXx

"Have you been thinking of any names?" I asked, as Jake caressed my belly.

"I don't know…" I smiled. "Have you?"

"Well, I've always wanted a son named after me…" Jake smiled.

I laughed. "Jake, sweetie, I love your name, but we are not naming our son 'Jacob'."

"Fine," Jacob kissed my belly. "As long as we don't name him 'Edward'."

"I don't want to name him after my father," I laughed. "Maybe as a middle name, but not as his first."

"Well, what other names do we have?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I like 'Antony', or 'Michael', or 'Nicholas'. I like 'Anna', for a girl."

"'Anthony's a good name." Jake nodded. He stroked my belly from top to bottom with his finger.

"Or, you know what my favorite story is?"

"The Greek myth of Perseus,"

"I was thinking, we could name the baby Perseus, if he's a boy, or we could name the baby Andromeda, for a girl. Perseus means 'destroyer', and if we have a boy, he's going to take after his father."

Jake raised his head off of my belly, and looked at me, giving me a look that said 'I see what you did there.'

"And Andromeda was a princess. Lord knows that if we have a girl, she's going to be treated like one." I laughed.

"Andromeda and Perseus," Jake smiled. "Perfect."

Jake gave me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Promise of a Lifetime**

Ten weeks into the pregnancy, and physically, I'm already 38 weeks. Carlisle set the 'due date' to a week from now, with how fast everything's going. To be honest, I'm a little nervous about having this baby. Don't get me wrong—I'm thrilled to be a mother. But, what if I make a mistake? I've obviously never done this before; I don't know what to do.

Carlisle says that that's how _every _new mother feels, and that when the baby comes, Jake and I will figure it out. But, what if we can't? What if there's something wrong with him?

Daddy was able to hear the baby's thoughts two weeks ago, and he keeps telling me that the baby's fine. But something could go wrong during the birth. Carlisle says that I need to stop being so paranoid, that he _is _fine, although if I keep stressing, then something could happen.

I just need to think positive; I need to think about how excited I am to finally be able to hold him in my arms; to be his mother; to be the mother of Jake's child.

I can't wait to see him.

xXx

"What do you _mean _they're coming back?" I asked Alice, frantic.

Jake and I had been at the big house with everyone, watching the Sounders FC game against the Portland Timbers, when Alice had a vision. Granted, she had been watching their decisions ever since they left, in case they were to come back, but no one thought they actually would.

Everyone quickly turned their attention to Alice, as she came back.

"They're coming," She said. "I don't know how else to put it, Nessie, they're coming back."

"Do you know why?" Daddy asked, as his eyes, along with Jake's, Carlisle's, Emmett's and Jasper's, quickly turned to my well-rounded belly.

Alice closed her eyes, thinking. "I don't know," She whispered. "I don't think it has to do with the baby, Aro doesn't know she's pregnant."

"But he's going to find out," I whispered, my hands fluttering around my stomach.

"When will they be here?" Carlisle asked.

"Three, maybe four days." Alice sat down, and ran a hand through her short pixie cut.

"So fast?" Jake asked. "They just made this decision. When they found out about Nessie, it took them a month to get here," He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and another around my belly in protection.

"He didn't make it now," Alice said. "I've been having cloudy visions for a month now. He's been making these decisions, but they've been involved with others. Aro's been manipulating my visions. This is the first one I've seen clearly, and it was made a month ago." She rubbed her temples.

"Who's with him?"

"Marcus and Caius. There's no one else."

"If he isn't bringing any of the guard, it's probably not a threat," Carlisle murmured.

"Not a threat?" My voice raised an octave higher. "They're the _Volturi_! They are a threat. They're thousand-year old vampires, who lead innocent humans on tour, just to kill them. They tried killing us, because they thought…correction, they _assumed _that I was immortal. They're total threats,"

"Nessie, calm down, we don't want anything happening to you or the baby," Carlisle said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Jake gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I love you,"

I smiled, and rested my head on Jake's shoulder. "I love you, too."

"Oh, God, you two, get a room!" Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Why don't you and Blondie get one?" Jake laughed.

Emmett's laughter ceased. "Hey!"

"You started it," Jake shrugged.

I flicked his ear. "Be nice, you two." I warned.

"You're not my mother," Emmett said.

"Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen," Esme said sternly. "You behave yourself."

"Yes, Mom…" Emmett looked down.

"Now, since they're coming, Emmett, why don't you start cleaning the house?" Esme smiled.

"But, Mom…" Emmett started.

"_Emmett_," was all Esme needed to say, to get Emmett cleaning.

I could already tell that it was going to be a long week.

xXx

The day came for them to arrive. Jake and I went to the big house that morning, in anticipation of their arrival. The Sounders were on again, but losing to the Houston Dynamo. I swear; Emmett was going to die, the way he was acting about their loss.

"Come on!" He shouted, practically in tears. "What are you doing? No!"

"Should we be worried?" Jake whispered in my ear, as we all watched him having a meltdown.

I pulled out my iPhone, and started recording Emmett's meltdown. "No, let's just see what happens, and then put it on the Internet."

Emmett continued in this, Jasper snickered. "You're going to owe me so much money,"

"You," Emmett sneered, getting up, and lunging for Jasper. "You asked Alice, didn't you?"

"So going on YouTube," I laughed.

"I didn't ask her," Jasper said. "I would never do that for sports, it ruins the game!"

Emmett stepped back. "You win this time, Jasper, but I'm keeping my eyes on you,"

An hour later, the game ended in a tie.

"Overtime!" Emmett and Jasper shouted together. "I have to win!"

_And, what a game! Ending in a tie! Well, folks, have a great Saturday, and thank you for watching today. _

_King of the Hill _came on next. Emmett and Jasper fell to the floor on their knees. If they could cry, they would.

As I sent the video to YouTube, the baby started kicking like crazy. My hand quickly flittered to my stomach, as it became faster, and stronger.

"You okay?" Jake asked, worried.

"I'm fine, it's just the baby's kicking like _crazy_; _wow_," My eyes widened, as the kicking became even stronger.

"It's almost like something's upsetting…"

Knocking came at the door. The Volturi were here.

"Carlisle!" I heard the crackling voice of Aro, as Carlisle opened the door. "My good friend, it's so _good _to see you,"

"Yes, Carlisle," Caius said, in an almost sarcastic tone. "So good to see you again."

"I'm glad that we can visit on happier times, my dear friend," Marcus said.

"Yes, yes, it is nice to see you three again," Carlisle said. "How about you three step in, and we can catch up?"

"Oh, that would be absolutely _delightful!" _Aro beamed.

The three followed Carlisle into the living room, where everyone was. Emmett and Jasper were still on the floor, grieving their tied game. Jake tensed at my side, and my hands tightened slightly around my belly.

"Oh, it is so good to see everyone," Aro clasped his hands together. "And, Miss Renesmee, my, have you _grown_!" He smiled eerily at me.

"I'm not the immortal child you thought I was, am I?" I cocked my head, smiling.

"Oh, dear Renesmee, we must put our past behind us," Aro said. "It has been nearly eight years now,"

"So, Aro, why don't you three sit and join us, so we can discuss the tidings that bring you here,"

"Oh, Carlisle, don't you remember?" Aro smiled. "It's been one hundred years since our last 'get-together' as humans so call it,"

"Already?" Carlisle smiled. "I could have sworn it'd only been fifty,"

"Your memory seems to be slipping you, Carlisle, and at _such _a young age," Caius commented.

"One hundred years since what?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. Carlisle never once mentioned this.

"When your dear…grandfather, left the Volturi in my other pursuits, we had agreed to meet every one hundred years, to update our tidings," Aro informed.

"Why did you try to hide the decision to come?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we got a new guard member!" Aro exclaimed. "His name is Tom Riddle, and he is the most fascinating creature! He talks of these wonderful things, and he can interfere with the other powers. He's a very good asset,"

The baby kicked, a hard, swift motion. It happened again, and again. I gasped, and my hand fluttered to the spot he was kicking me.

"Is everything alright, dear Renesmee?" Aro asked, glancing over at me.

"Fine," I smiled.

Aro nodded, and turned back into conversation with Carlisle, who quickly gave me a concerned glance. I shook it off, and curled as best I could into Jake.

At that moment, a strong tug came from inside. It was twisting, and pulling my stomach. The pain spread to my lower back, hitting my spine.

I grabbed onto my stomach, trying not to make a sound.

"Ness…?" Jake asked quietly. I ignored him, and looked straight at my father.

_Daddy, I think I just had a contraction…_

My thought was interrupted by another sharp, twisting, pulling pain in my lower back. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to make a sound.

"Carlisle," Daddy said, trying to stay calm. "Can I have a word with you, privately?"

Carlisle furrowed his eyebrows, and Daddy made eye motions towards me. Carlisle looked over at me, his eyes widened. He nodded towards Daddy, and got up.

"I'll be right back; I have some matters to discuss with my son,"

"Oh, of course, Carlisle," Aro smiled. "Go ahead."

Carlisle nodded, and he and Daddy went outside. The contractions hit harder, and I grabbed onto Jake's hand. I could feel my heartbeat race, and so could everyone else.

"Renesmee, dear, are you sure you're okay?" Aro asked. "Your heart's beating so fast."

"I'm…fine," I managed through the pain.

_Daddy…they're getting closer. And more painful. Hurry! _

Daddy and Carlisle came almost as soon as I thought that.

"Aro," Carlisle said. "It seems that right now isn't the best of times to be having this meeting. Maybe you three can come back, in a few days?"

"Oh, Carlisle!" Aro exclaimed. "Surely, whatever it is, we can be of some assistance?"

Caius glowered at that remark.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but we really cannot be having any guests, at this time, but please, come back next week."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, following Carlisle, as he led them to the door.

"Bye," I said, trying to sound disappointed in their departure. With Jake's help, I got up from the couch, and waddled near the door.

"I hope you can come back next…week," Another much stronger contraction hit, and then pressure balled in my lower abdomen. Soon, something warm and wet trickled down my leg, as the Volturi were heading out of the door.

The loud splash came next, as my water broke.

Aro turned his head, as he figured out that I was hitting hard labor.

"I think that maybe we should stay, just a bit longer."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Cloud Nine**

_The loud splash came next, as my water broke. _

_Aro turned his head, as he figured out that I was hitting hard labor. _

"_I think that maybe we should stay, just a bit longer." _

xXx

I held my belly and gasped in pain, as another contraction rolled through my body.

"Aro, this really is not a good time…" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, please, we'll wait here," Aro begged. "It'll be like we are not even here."

My grip tightened around my stomach, as a hard one hit. "Carlisle…" It felt as if someone was stabbing a knife into my spine, twisting it, as it dug deeper into the pit of my stomach.

I sunk to the floor, as the pain increased. As I screamed in pain, Carlisle instructed everyone.

"Emmett, Jasper, stay outside with Aro, Marcus and Caius," He instructed. His voice was calm, but loud.

"Bella, get the blood. Edward, Jacob, take her to her old room, I have everything set up,"

I couldn't walk, the pain was unbearable. Daddy and Jake lifted each of my arms, and put them across their shoulders. I gripped onto their shirts for support, as they each lifted up a leg, and carried me upstairs, and into my old bedroom, which had been renovated into a delivery room. They set me on the delivery bed, and I opened my legs and leaned against the bed, as a contraction hit. This one was the most painful out of all of them combined.

"Daddy!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. I grabbed onto his hand, and squeezed it hard, as it coursed through my body.

Only this time, it didn't pass.

"Carlisle!" Jake yelled. He sounded nervous, and his grip on my leg tightened slightly.

Carlisle came three seconds later. He moved my dress up slightly.

"Okay, Renesmee, the head's crowning. Jacob, brace her leg, Edward, her back. Renesmee, I'm going to need you to push," His voice was soothing, as he held on to my foot.

I looked up at Jacob. He swallowed, anxious, as he looked into my eyes, but he managed to give me a smile. I looked up anxiously at Daddy. He rubbed my hand, and gave me a smile.

"You can do this," He said, smiling encouragingly.

I turned back to Carlisle, taking a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Push," Carlisle urged, as he and Jake gripped my feet.

I shut my eyes, bit my lips together, and bore my chin down on my chest, pushing as hard as I could. I screamed out in pain, as Carlisle told me to stop pushing.

"Okay, Nessie, the head's out. The easy part's coming up, it's almost over."

"You're doing great, Nessie," Jake said.

"I'm doing _all_ of it!" I snapped.

"Okay, Nessie, I need you to start pushing again," Carlisle instructed.

I repeated the process of shutting my eyes, and squeezing the hell out of my father's hand. I pushed down hard, possibly exerting more force than I had needed, because immediately after, I heard the sweet sound of the baby's cry. I opened my eyes and looked up, first at my father, who was grinning ear to ear, and then shifted my gaze to Carlisle and the crying baby he was working over. He looked up at me, and immediately smiled.

"Jacob," He called, holding the swaddled newborn out to him. "Congratulations, you have a son!"

Jacob, in awe, cradled the baby to his chest. Father and son regarded each other for a moment, until I felt another contraction.

"Carlisle," I said, scared. What was happening?

Carlisle put a hand on my belly. "Renesmee, I need you to push,"

"What?" Daddy, Jake, and I asked together.

"There's another baby," Carlisle said quickly. "And Renesmee, I need you to push. _Now_."

I did was I was told. Gripping Daddy's hand, I pushed as hard as I could, exerting more force than needed. As soon as I stopped to take a breath, the sweet sound of our second baby's cry rang thought the room.

I looked up at Carlisle, who was working over the second newborn.

"Please tell me there isn't another one in there?" I asked.

"No," Carlisle laughed. "Congratulations, Renesmee and Jacob," Carlisle smiled.

"You have a beautiful son and daughter," He handed the swaddled newborn to me.

I took my daughter, and placed her on my chest. "Oh, my God," I cried. I placed my hand over my daughter's head, soothing her cries.

Jacob threw his gaze from his son to his daughter, and then to me. I stared back, as he walked towards me with that big, goofy grin on his face.

"Our children," He said, placing our son in my arms, next to his sister.

I was vaguely aware then, that there were five other bodies as my eyes connected, for the first time, with my son and daughter. In that moment, they were all that mattered.

Jacob took his daughter in his arms, and I watched as he held his daughter for the first time. His face brightened, as he cradled her to his chest. Father and daughter regarded each other for a moment, until Daddy's voice broke the silence.

"What are their names, Renesmee?" He asked. I didn't tear my eyes from the baby boy in my arms. He had his little hand wrapped tightly around my finger, and I compared the color of our skin. His skin was the dark russet of his father's. His dark hair was the color of Jake's, as well as his eyes. He was the carbon copy of his father.

I looked at the little girl in my husband's arms. Her tan skin was darker than mine, but in high contrast with her father's. She had her father's hair that I knew would end up like mine as she grew up. Her eyes were a brilliant green.

I smiled back down at my son. "Percy," I said. "Perseus Edward Black,"

I looked at my daughter, in her father's arms. "Anna,"

"Andromeda Marie Black." Jake said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Runnin' On Sunshine**

_Jake's POV_

My wife was in labor. I was about to be a father.

And the people who I wanted dead the most were standing in the Cullen's living room.

The second came nearly five minutes after the first.

"Carlisle," Eddie spoke up. "Can I have a word with you, in private?"

Doc furrowed his eyebrows, and glanced at Nessie. He nodded towards Eddie, and stood up.

"I'll be right back; I have some matters to discuss with my son."

"Oh, of course, Carlisle," Aro smiled. "Go ahead."

Carlisle nodded, rubbing his hands together. He and Eddie left.

Nessie grabbed onto my hand, squeezing the _hell _out of it, as each contraction coursed through her body. I couldn't stand watching her in pain; if I could take her pain, I would.

Nessie's heart became beating faster.

"Renesmee, dear, are you sure you're okay?" Aro asked. "Your heart's beating so fast."

"I'm…fine," Nessie said through gritted teeth.

_I swear to God, these bastards don't get out of this house right now…_

Eddie and Carlisle came back into the house.

"Aro," Carlisle said, as he and Eddie came into the living room. "It seems that now isn't the best of times to be having this meetings. Maybe you three can come back in a few days?"

"Oh, Carlisle," Aro exclaimed. "Surely, whatever it is, we can be of some assistiance?"

_Give assistance, and die. _Nessie whimpered in pain. I rubbed her hand with my thumb as best I could.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but we really cannot be having any guests at this time, but please, come back next week."

_With my child here? Not on your life, Doc. _

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, following Carlisle as he led them to the door.

"Bye," Nessie said. I could tell she was trying to hold back the pain. I got up from the couch, and helped her up, holding her up slightly. I started to take her to the room Doc had set up, but she stopped near the door.

"I hope you can come back next…week," Nessie sucked in a breath, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her hands cradled her stomach, as her water broke, making a loud splash on the hardwood floor.

Aro turned his head, as he heard the sound. "I think that maybe we should stay, just a bit longer."

_You go near my wife…_

I tried to contain my anger at Aro, and focus on Nessie, who screamed out in pain. I tried to hold her up as she lowered to the floor.

"Aro, this really isn't a good time…" Doc said.

"Carlisle, please, we'll wait here." Aro said. "It'll be like we're not even here."

Nessie moaned. "Carlisle,"

Everything happened so quickly. Nessie sunk down to the floor, in so much pain she couldn't stand. She screamed, as Carlisle went into medical mode. He instructed Emmett and Jasper to go outside, and Edward and I to take Nessie up to the room he had set up.

Eddie and I each lifted an arm, and wrapped it around our shoulders. She gripped my shirt, as we lifted her upper body up so we could pick up a leg. We went as fast as we could to the room that Carlisle had set up. We set her on the delivery bed, and her dress fell open slightly as she put her feet in the holders.

Nessie licked her lips, as sweat dripped down her face. Closing her eyes, and taking in deep breaths, she rested against the elevated bed. She sat up, opening her eyes, after only a few seconds, grasping her stomach.

"Daddy!" She yelled. She had tears streaming down her face. It was unbearable to watch her in so much pain.

"How do you think I feel?" Eddie asked. I glanced from Nessie to Eddie, and he looked me in the eye. His eyes flashed dark, and I knew that he was thinking about Bella's delivery.

Before I could say, or rather, think anything, Nessie screamed out again. This was it; where was Doc?

"Carlisle!" I yelled out the door. I could feel my own heartbeat quicken, and sweat on my face.

I was going to be a father.

Doc came in just as I was about to call his name the second time. He sat in between Nessie's legs, and moved her dress up slightly, so he could check.

"Okay, Renesmee, the head's crowning…"

_Already?_ I started panicking. My breathing became shaky. _But, she just started. _

"…I'm going to need you to push."

Nessie looked up at me. I swallowed, and looked into her eyes. She was just as nervous as I was. I managed a smile, and rubbed her leg.

_You can do this. _

She looked from me to Eddie, and he repeated what I had thought. Nodding, she turned from Eddie to Doc.

"Are you ready?"

Nessie swallowed, and nodded.

"Push."

I held onto her foot, as she bit her bottom lip and pushed down. She took in a deep breath, and screamed out in pain.

"Okay, Nessie, the head's out. The hard part's over, this is the easy part. It's almost over."

"You're doing great, Nessie," I said, rubbing her foot.

"I'm doing all of it!" She snapped.

"Okay, Nessie, I need you to start pushing again," Doc instructed.

She only needed one push, before the sound of my child's—my _son's_—cry entered the room. I couldn't tear my eyes from the baby, as Carlisle worked over him

Carlisle looked up at Nessie, and smiled. "Jacob," He said, holding out my son to me. "Congratulations, you have a son!"

I held my son to my chest, and looked into his eyes for the first time. It wasn't for long, however.

"Carlisle," Nessie said, scared. I quickly looked up from my son to Nessie, then to Carlisle. He placed a hand over Nessie's stomach, and his eyes widened.

"Renesmee, I need you to push."

"What?" the three of us said together. _There's another baby?_

Carlisle confirmed my thought. "…Renesmee, I need you to push. _Now_."

Nessie still looked scared, but she did as Carlisle instructed. But after only one push, the sound of our second child's cry rang through the room. I had a daughter.

"Please tell me there isn't another one in there?" Nessie asked, desperate.

"No," Carlisle laughed. "Congratulations, Renesmee, Jacob," He smiled. "You have a beautiful son and daughter." He handed the swaddled newborn to Nessie.

She placed the baby on her chest, crying. "Oh, my God," She was nearly laughing. I watched, as she placed her hand over our daughter's head, soothing her cries. I looked at my son, to my daughter, and then to my wife. She stared back, with a look of awe. I walked towards her, with a grin on my face.

"Our children," I placed our son next to his sister, in Nessie's arms. I sat against the bed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

We were both vaguely aware then, that there were five other bodies in the room. I watched as her eyes connected with our children's for the first time. In this moment, they were all that mattered.

I took our daughter, and cradled her to my chest. I couldn't be happier in that moment, holding her for the first time. I have a daughter.

"What are their names, Renesmee?" I heard Eddie ask. Nessie didn't answer. She didn't tear her eyes away from our son. He had his little hand wrapped around her finger, and she smiled. I quickly compared the color of their skin, and noticed how much my son resembled me. I had a carbon copy of myself.

Our daughter had tan skin that was darker than Nessie's, but in high contrast with mine. She had my black hair that would end up just as wavy as Nessie's, as she grew up. Her eyes were the vivid green that was described as Eddie's, when he had been human.

"Percy," Nessie said, smiling down at our son. "Perseus Edward Black."

She looked at the baby girl in my arms. "Anna," She smiled.

"Andromeda Marie Black," I smiled, looking down at my daughter.

"Those are some names," Doc said. "But they fit."

"Twins," Blondie smiled. "Who would have guessed it?"

"Now I'm going to have to remodel the nursery to make room for both the babies," Pixie sighed happily.

Everyone laughed lightly. It wasn't long before another five bodies entered the room. The reek of the Volturi stood out from the Cullens. I secured my hold on Anna.

"Please, Aro, Marcus, Caius, this still is not the best of times. If you could just come back, another time…" Carlisle led the Volturi out of the room. The reek lessened slightly.

"Are you two going to hog those babies all day?" Blondie walked up to the bed, and took my daughter.

"Oh, she's precious," Blondie smiled, nestling Anna in her arms. Nessie handed Percy off to Eddie, and soon, they were being passed around the family, being coddled and adored. They were eventually passed back to us—I had Percy, Nessie had Anna—and Carlisle came back into the room.

"Aro and his brothers will return next week, and be staying for a week," Doc said, as he came back into the room.

"A week?" Nessie asked. Carlisle nodded.

"We can handle that," Nessie nodded.

"Good," Carlisle smiled. "Now, everyone, let's let the new family have some time alone,"

He left, and everyone followed. Nessie smiled down at Anna.

"Can you believe that we have _two_?" Nessie asked, as Anna played with her finger.

"I mean, you think we would have known; two babies moving and kicking, two babies' thoughts…something should have tipped us off."

"I just can't believe we're parents," I said, giving my wife a kiss on her cheek.

"That, too." She smiled. Anna yawned, followed Nessie.

"You should sleep," I said, moving some hair from her face. "You've had a long day."

I took Anna from Nessie, and placed her and Percy in the bassinette that Carlisle left in the room.

"I love you," Nessie said, as she slowly closed her eyes.

"I love you, too," I said, giving her a kiss.

I watched as she fell asleep. Her features softened, and her lips formed a small 'o'. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her hair was slightly matted with sweat. But, she was still beautiful, if not more beautiful than she had been.

She's the mother of my children; nothing is more beautiful than that.


	21. Authors Note--Please Read

Hello! My, it's been a while since I've last looked at this story….

For those of you who were looking forward to updates, I apologize for being so late with writing and posting chapters for this story. When I first wrote it, I lost interest and never finished. Recently, I've been motivated to finish and (once again) change the story format. It will still be going along with the universe (vampires and such), but it will have much better writing and story line. I will be posting it soon.

Thank you so much to those of you who have been loyal to me the last few years. It has been a journey with you, and I appreciate the time you have taken to read and review my stories.

Keep in touch!

HarryTwilightMaxRidefan.


End file.
